Ties That Bond
by sweetpeachytrina
Summary: Summary: When Angela's relationship with Shawn takes a turn for the worse she finds comfort and something more in the most unexpected person.... Jack/Angela
1. Feeling Alone

**Ties That Bond**

Summary: When Angela's relationship with Shawn takes a turn for the worse she finds comfort and something in the most unexpected person... Jack/Angela

**Loneliness**

Angela sighed heavily as she sat in the Student Union's library trying to fumble through the novel _1986_ that she had been assigned to read and write a 10 page paper for her English Lit class. Usually she had no trouble with finishing book, seeing how she loved to read, but at the particular moment she was having trouble focusing. Problems in her personal life had been casting a dark shadow over her as of lately and she was stricken to find it was starting to affect her studies. Shawn was acting distant, once again, and she was beginning to wonder if she had made the right choice not going to Europe with her father. When she had chosen to stay behind with Shawn instead of joining her father in Europe, her father had been deeply hurt. For the past few weeks she had tried calling him to explain her decision but after getting the answering machine for two months in a row she had stop trying. She realized that he would have to get over his anger before he would even consider talking to her and who knew how long that would be?

The only thing that had bought her comfort about her strained relationship with her father was Shawn. He had been elated that she had chose to be with him. His entire life had been about people leaving him behind. His mother had run off when he was young, and his father had died leaving him an orphan. Most of his anguish had come from some of the abandonment issues he faced. Then when she had chosen to stay behind with him their relationship had changed. Angela smiled to herself as she remembered how attentive and loving Shawn had been those first weeks. They had spent more time together and for the first time he seemed to truly open up to her. She couldn't remember a time they had been had happier. However as quickly as that happiness had set in it had eased out just as quickly . Shawn had mentioned that their relationship was becoming way too "intense" and in his usual fashion he had gotten scared and started avoiding her.

This was her charmed life. Going to school being a straight A student, coming home to herself, and being the casual girlfriend and friend to a man who was utterly confused about what he wanted out of a relationship. Growling frustrated she slammed the book shut pushing it aside, no longer in the mood to read. She thought focusing on school work would block out thoughts of her twisted relationshop when all it did was nag her even more. Fighting back a laugh she realize how pathetic her situation seemed. Shawn wouldn't be caught moping over her. At least not sober. In true "Shawn" fashion he was probably out and about on campus getting drunk.

She smiled sardonically as she listened to the rain patter softly on the windows of the library. All week it had hinted at a rainstorm, but after four days of just humid days and over cloudy nights, even the forecasters were beginning to have their thoughts of whether the summer would ever cool off. Now everyone could breathe a sigh of relief. The rain sounded beautiful to her ears as it drummed a steady beat over the roof. Closing her eyes she listened to the rain. With each passing second she could feel the drizzle transform into a full blown rainstorm and that's when she felt her eyes well up with tears. All week she had felt so much pressure pinned up inside and now she felt that any moment she was going to burst like a dam.

_Don't cry, Angela...You said you wouldn't cry..._ she scolded herself silently, desperately, but she knew there was no use.

Exhaling deeply Angela began to reluctantly sink into the mode of self pity that she always desperately tried to avoid for the sake of her sanity. When her mother had died, she was forced to be tough at a young age, and being tough meant she was not allowed to feel sorry for herself, no matter how dreary the situation seemed. She hated feeling sorry for herself, but sometimes reality would hit her harder then a ton of bricks and she had no choice but to face her overwhelming state of solitude. At least she had Topanga, she thought wryly. Usually that would bring some kind of comfort, but today it only bought more sadness. At the moment Topanga was too busy enjoying being married to have time to listen to her problems.

Like the rain, her tears began to fall slowly at first. Before she knew it her vision had became blurred and she was sobbing quietly with her head bent over her book. Tears rolled from her cheeks causing several wet stains to splash across the black and white pages of her book.

She was pretty sure her heart was breaking. She never felt so alone in her whole life. She didn't have Topanga as a best friend anymore, she couldn't talk to her father, she couldn't talk to Shawn...or could she? They have been dancing around the thought of serious commitment far too long. She had sacrificed and showed she was ready to take the next step when all he did was run away. More angry then sad now she brushed away her tears and began to gather her things. She was gong to find Shawn and set things straight. Feeling sorry for herself wasn't an option and neither was crying over spilled milk. One way or another she was going to be happy again whether it was with Shawn or without him, and this time whatever decision would be permanent.


	2. Old Friends We Never Knew

**The Old Friends We Never Knew**

"Great. Just fucking great."

Jack Hunter flipped through the T.V. channels in his small apartment bored and slightly agitated. It wasn't good enough that it was storming like crazy outside, but it was being broadcasted on every damn channel. With a defeated sigh he turned the television off and headed into the kitchen to grab something to eat when the door to the apartment opened Eric's cheerful voice filled the apartment.

"Dude, there's a three stooges marathon. Grab the chips," Eric grinned gleefully flopping down on the fire engine red couch in front of the television with the black and white comedy program broadcasting across the screen.

Jack sighed and for the hundredth time wondered to himself why he kept the door to the apartment unlocked.

"Seriously, Eric? The three stooges? It's Friday night. Let's go to a bar or something?" he suggested hopefully.

Eric made a face and shook his head.

"Nah, bar's aren't' really my thing. Besides, it's raining and nobody is going to be out. Let's just stay in," he pleaded.

Jack was about to relent when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jack. Eric isn't over there with you is he?" Amy Matthew's sweet gentle voice asked from the other end of the receiver.

Jack grinned.

"He sure is, Mrs. Matthews. I'll grab him for you," he said before lowering the phone from his face.

"Eric, it's your mom."

Eric bounced off the couch with a huge grin on his face practically ripping the phone out of Jack's hands.

"Mommy?" he inquired excited.

"Eric, your father says he manage to get those tickets to go to that wrestling thing you wanted to see," she informed.

Eric barely said goodbye to his mother as he tossed Jack the phone and bolted towards the door. As he yanked it open Jack and Eric was surprised to find Angela standing on the door mat her fist lifted in mid knock.

"Shawn isn't here," Eric informed breathless before bolting out of the apartment towards the elevator.

Angela stared after him bewildered.

"Do I even want to know?" she asked amused.

Jack sighed shaking his head.

"Trust me, you don't," he assured with a knowing smile leading her into the apartment.

"Looks like you got caught in the rain. Here, have a seat on the sofa. I'll go grab a towel. You want something to eat or drink?" he asked disappearing into his bedroom.

"You got anything strong?" she asked wryly.

Moments later he returned with a huge white fluffy bath towel he had retrieved from his the laundry basket.

"Thanks." Angela smiled to herself as she caught the scent of eternity and soapy detergent embedded in the towel as she ran it through her hair and over her wet skin drying off.

"I got some Vodka, but I known you long enough to know you don't drink, so what's up? Something's bothering you?" he asked concerned.

"I came here to either make up or break up with Shawn," she admitted.

Jack smiled sympathetically.

"I'll go get you that Vodka," he said softly going into the kitchen.

Moments later Jack returned and settled down next to her two glasses and a full bottle of Smirnoff Raspberry.

"Thanks," she shivered tilting her head back and swallowing the shot in one gulp. Her eyes teared up as the liquor burned a bitter path down her throat.

They sat together in a comfortable silence listening to the storm raging outside of the apartment. They never really had an in depth conversation and now that Shawn and her were no longer dating, Jack wasn't really sure what to say to her. Quickly the silence was becoming more awkward then comfortable.

Jack Hunter would be the first to admit he had never been close friends with his brothers girlfriend but for some reason the past few months he had found himself watching her from a distance. She had always seemed happy, but the last week he had never seen her look so depressed. He had wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that Shawn was purposely ignoring her. He had been in the apartment for all the times she called and Shawn would nearly beg him to tell her he wasn't around. Jack hated the fact that Shawn treated her coldly. He didn't know her all that well but he been around her long enough to know that she was a genuinely good person and she didn't deserve the pain she was being put through.

"I know that this is none of my business but I noticed you've been walking around sad all week and now I see your eyes look a little red from crying. You don't have to tell me what's bothering you if you don't want but Im here. If you need a shoulder," he said gently.

When Angela opened her mouth she had every intention of rejecting his offer but was horrified when she felt new tears welling up in her eyes.

Jack observed her facial features as the flame flickered on the tip of the candle on the wick on top of the coffee table in front of them. The muscles in her face were tensed and her eyes fluttered closed slowly as if she was trying hard to keep from crying. Jack felt his anger flare up. It was always the same story with Shawn. He'd unintentionally hurt people one minute, but come crawling back with some pathetic excuse the next. He could be so selfish sometimes. Shawn couldn't think he was the only one in the world who's life had been rough what about Angela? She had chosen to stay with Shawn in New York when she could have been spending time with her father in Europe.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just feeling worn down with the exams and everything," She smiled sheepishly embarrassed that she had almost been caught crying. Brushing away stray tears she turned her attention back to her drink silently praying that Jack would leave well enough alone.

Jack shifted slightly on the couch. He knew Angela was alot like him when it came to being a private person. He decided not to push. If she wanted to talk he would be there to listen.

A half of bottle of Vodka later she was noticeably drunk. She was beginning to giggle more and her body was slumped down on the couch as she played with the empty glass in her hand.

"You're pretty quiet over there. What are you thinking about?" he asked curiously when a long silence fell over them.

"It's horrible, Jack. I think I pushed my father away for good and I'm not sure if Shawn wants to be with me anymore," she slurred.

"If he keeps this up then he's gonna lose you for good. It's not fair that he keeps hurting you like this," he protested.

"Maybe he already has," she said quietly.

"He hasn't said anything to me about your relationship, but from where I stand it seems as if he is just not ready for a serious relationship," he said gently.

"I don't think he will ever be," she sniffled starring down at the floor sadly,

"You deserve better you know," he said abruptly.

She looked up from the glass and smiled at him.

"All these years and we have never really hung out. Why is that, Jack?" she asked changing the subject, to keep from bawling.

He poured himself another drink.

"Same reason why I never hung out with Topanga. She has Cory and you have Shawn," he replied.

Angela shook her head as if she wasn't buying it.

"Call me crazy, but I always thought you didn't like me," she said with a smirk.

Jaxk blinked confused.

"What's there not to like? I mean you're intelligent, your gorgeous and you are a nice person to everyone. I think out of all the girls Shawn ever dated you are the best thing to ever happen to him," he rambled.

Angela flushed under the weight of his words.

"You think I'm gorgeous?" she asked flattered.

Jack smiled to hide the fact that he too was now blushing.

"Yes, I think you are gorgeous, and I think it's safe to say you and I both had enough to drink," he said huskily.

Angela sat the glass on the coffee table and moved closer to him. Jack looked at her surprised when she pressed her lips against his cheek briefly. Beneath the alcohol he smelled on her breath he caught a whiff of her floral perfume fragrance mingled with the scent of shampoo from her hair. He had never been this close to her and suddenly he became nervous.

"Thank you, Jack. For being a friend," she said softly.

"Anytime." Their eyes met in a lingering gaze that lasted longer then usual and she looked away shyly.

Jack was opening his mouth to say something when the door to the apartment open for the third time that night.

"Did you get lost in the rain Eric?" Jack teased.

Instead of Eric walking through the door, it was Shawn and Angela's eyes narrowed when she saw that he wasn't alone and was accompanied by a tall blonde. Seeing Angela on the couch made all the blood drain from Shawn's face.


	3. The Confrontation

"Angela." Shawn swallowed deeply and ran his fingers through his chestnut brown hair nervously.

Arriving in the apartment he had been shock to find Angela there. Lately he had been avoiding her trying to let things cool off between them and he could tell from the look of rage in her dark eyes that she was pissed. He felt his heart sink as he realized that she was drawing the wrong conclusions. The girl who he was being accompany by was Emma Green. She was his partner in his English Lit class and they had been assigned to write a paper together. They had taken a break from the project to go downtown to take a much needed break and now he was going to have to answer to his fuming girlfriend who looked to be growing angrier with each passing second.

"Shawn." Angela spoke to her boyfriend neutrally not taking her eyes off the blonde who looked confused.

Angela clenched her cup tightly in her hands trying to calm the anger she felt pulsing through her. She wasn't usually the jealous type, but seeing her boyfriend walk into the apartment with another woman, mixed with the alcohol she had been drinking sparked suspicion inside of her. With him being so distant and cold lately it wasn't a far stretch to think that he might be cheating on her and the thought nearly crushed her. She always trusted Shawn and she always believed that he truly loved her but at the moment she wasn't so sure.

For a long moment there was a tense awkward silence in the air. Growing uneasy with each passing second Jack cleared his throat loudly to break the silence that had grown unbearably uncomfortable.

"It's some nasty weather we are having out there," he said lamely trying to lighten the mood.

Shawn lowered his gaze from Angela's face filled with fury and gave his half brother a forced smile.

"Yeah, it's coming down hard out there. Eric seems to be enjoying it. He was jumping in puddles when we were coming," he said wryly.

The blonde giggled.

"We were going to an gallery opening downtown but Shawn forgot his jacket so we had to come all the way back," she said smiling at Shawn sweetly.

Angela bristled at the look the other girl was giving her boyfriend and she suddenly became territorial.

"I'm Emma by the way," she beamed extending her hand to Angela.

The black girl looked at her venomously causing Emma's smile to fade quickly.

"Well let Shawn go grab his jacket so we all can go. Going to art shows is something Shawn and I always done as a couple," she said coolly starring the other girl down.

Emma suddenly became very uncomfortable.

"Ok, I don't know what you may be thinking but I think you have the wrong idea. Shawn and I are friends. Nothing more,"she injected quickly.

Angela tensed.

"Do you make it a habit to befriend guys with girlfriends?" she asked stiffly.

Shawn saw the situation becoming explosive and he quickly stepped in before it had the chance to spiral out of control. He moved closer to his girlfriend's side and frowned when he smelled the alcohol reeking off her breath.

"Are you drunk?" he asked in disbelief. Angela rarely took a sip of anything alcohol so seeing her less then sober stunned him.

She laughed harshly and stumbled away from him.

"You are not the one to judge anyone when it comes to drinking," she said hotly. Her comment stung him. He had his problems with alcohol in the past and it had nearly cost him everything he cared about, so for her to take a jab at that meant she was furious.

Trying to hide his hurt he turned to Jack with fire in his eyes.

"You got my girlfriend drunk? What the hell were you thinking?" he demanded.

Jack looked at him startled.

"She came here looking for you. She didn't come here to get drunk," he retorted.

Shawn turned his attention back to Angela.

"What exactly are you doing here, Angela? When you called earlier I already told you..," he started.

"I came to talk to you, but now that you here I have nothing to say." she interrupted quietly turning to walk out of the apartment.

"Angela, wait. It's not what it looks like," he tried.

She looked at him stupidly. She couldn't believe his nerve. She was beginning to feel like an idiot. She had been trying to make their relationship work and it all seemed to be for nothing.

"What it looks like, Shawn, is that you are where you want to be. Obviously I wasn't doing enough to make you happy," she said curtly glaring at him evenly.

Shawn cleared his throat feeling very uncomfortable.

"Angela, can we not talk about this right here and now?" he asked his voice pleading and filled with dread.

Angela laughed harshly in disbelief at his inability to sense how seriously upset she was.

"When is it a good time to talk about us, Shawn? When you are finished running around campus with your little friend or how about if I was to tell you that I'm considering on getting on the next plane to Europe. Would you want to talk then?" she asked irate.

He tensed with fear in his eyes.

"You are thinking about leaving to Europe? What about school? What about your friends?" he stammered.

Angela swallowed back tears and shook her head in disappointed.

"You should be asking 'what about us' but I guess that's not important to you," she whispered sadly.

Before Shawn could respond she had turned to Jack and forced a smile.

"Thanks for the hospitality, Jack. I'll see you around," she mumbled brushing past Shawn and stalking out of the apartment with a sob stuck in her throat.

"Angela, wait. Don't leave like this," he pleaded rushing after her grabbing her wrist gently before she made it to the elevator.

She snatched away from him seething.

"You made it perfectly clear that you care nothing about me or this relationship, so just let me go," she said coldly.

Shawn Hunter closed his eyes as he felt a dull pounding behind his temples. He hated when they fought like this. He hated that he hurt her, but she just didn't understand that sometimes he needed his space away from her. They had gotten way too serious after her father had left for Europe and it had scared the hell out of him. The feelings he started having were too intense and not wanting to risk getting hurt he had forced distance between them. In his mind things were so much better this way but looking into her tear filled dark eyes lit up with anger he knew she didn't see it that way.

"Angela, Emma and I are just friends. I don't want to be with anybody but you. You know that," he tried.

She shook her head, several tears falling on her cheek as she backed away slowly.

"Shawn, how the hell am I suppose to feel? You have been pulling away from me for awhile and now you show up here tonight with another girl! You have been too busy avoiding my phone calls yet you have time to go chat it up at a art gallery opening with her?" she cried.

"If you don't trust me Angela, maybe...maybe we don't belong together," he exploded frustrated.

Angela bit down softly on her bottom lip to prevent herself from sobbing. It was suddenly painfully obvious to her that he didn't give a damn about their relationship. He didn't care about how she felt and she felt foolish and angry that she had been naive to believe that he did.

"Do you love me, Shawn?" she asked softly struggling to keep the tremor out of her voice.

He looked at her startled.

"Of course I do," he stammered.

She inhaled deeply. There was no turning back now. It was time to have him make a choice.

"If you love me, then be with me. Throw away the fear, let go of your past and be with me. I can't keep sitting by idly waiting for you to want to commit. I deserve better. I deserve to be happy and if you can't commit completely then..." she trailed off quietly unable to finish her sentence.

The look on Shawn's face told her that she didn't have to. He understood she was giving him an ultimatum.

"I'm sorry, Angela. I can't do that. Not right now. I'm not at the place in my life where I want what Topanga and Cory has," he said hoarsely avoiding all eye contact with her.

"So are we breaking up again?" she asked bitterly.

The pain in her voice made him feel guilty but he stared at the floor and shrugged.

"I guess. If that's what you want," he said quietly.

_It's not what I want, _Angela wanted to scream but she bit her tongue. If Shawn was so willing to give up on their relationship then why should she waste any more of her time fighting for it?

"Goodbye, Shawn. I hope you find whatever it is that you are looking for because you made it more then obvious that what you are looking for isn't me," she said tearfully before turning to leave.

Shawn felt his heart sink in the pit of his stomach as she walked out and quietly closed the door to the apartment. Everything inside of him told him to go after her, but he stood rooted to the spot on the carpet starring blankly at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Angela woke up feeling a dull painful throb between her eyes that seemed to vibrate all the way down to her toes. When she yawned she felt her stomach lurch at the foul taste in her mouth courtesy of the alcohol she had consumed the evening before. With much effort she rolled out of bed and grabbed her small brown leather hygiene bag on the floor before making her way out of her dorm room towards the co-ed latrine. Pushing open the door she walked over to the sink and winced as she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. She looked like a hot mess. Her eyes were puffy from crying, her lips cracked and her micro braided hair was a tangled mess of hopelessness. Thinking about the events that took place the previous night made her want to crawl back into bed and spend the rest of the day bawling her eyes out, but she reluctantly resisted the temptation. She sent a silent prayer up to the heavens to help her get through the day before spending five minutes brushing her teeth before hopping into the shower. Thirty minutes later she felt somewhat better although the headache that she had woken up with had yet to cease. Grabbing her towel she tightened the drawstring on her bathrobe before exiting the bathroom and heading back to her room. She was surprised to see Topanga standing outside the door with a cup of coffee and a tray of muffins. She smiled warmly.

"I heard that you had a rough night last night. I figured you could use a cup of caffeine and an overload of sugar to pep you up. It always works for me," she said lightly.

Angela smiled gratefully.

"Thank you. I really needed this," she smiled taking a slow sip of the coffee moaning softly in contentment.

"So do you want to talk about it?" Topanga asked gently as she followed Angela into her dorm room.

The other girl sighed heavily as she tossed her dirty pajamas into the overflowing laundry hamper before joining her best friend who was seated on the edge of her unmade bed.

"There is nothing really to say, Topanga. Shawn and I are just too different. I thought that maybe once we got into college and everything that he would grow up and want to commit, but he isn't and I cant keep waiting around for him," she said quietly.

Topanga smiled sympathetically and gave her best friend a comforting hug.

Topanga had been there for the day when Shawn and Angela first got together and she had been around through their difficult breakups and makeup's. She had always thought both of her friends had been perfect for each other, but seeing the pain in Angela's eyes made her unsure. She knew for a fact that Shawn loved Angela, but his ability to commit had always been an obstacle in their relationship that he couldn't seem to overcome.

"Well if it makes you feel better, Cory is taking the breakup pretty badly. Apparently Shawn called early this morning drunk telling him what happened between the two of you. Cory is so upset that he spent all morning over breakfast talking about you two and all the ways he could try to get you back together," she said amused.

Angela rolled her eyes laughing. She knew Cory tended to get irrationally hysterical when it came to the dissention of Shawn's and her relationship.

Digging through her dresser drawers she pulled out a pair of old black spandex shorts and a white under armor shirt.

"So what were you planning on doing today?" Topanga asked curiously with her back turned as her friend dressed.

"Well I was going to spend the day cleaning this rat hole, and after that I figured I would get back to trying to finish this paper I have due for English Lit," she sighed, looking around for her books and frowning when she realized they weren't in its usual place.

She muttered a soft curse as she realized that she must have left her text books over Jack's apartment the previous night.

Topanga made a face. Unlike her husband she wasn't focused on getting the two back together. Instead she was on a mission to take her best friend's mind of the whole break up one way or another. She knew Angela had a tendency to sink into a miserable funk after a break up and she was determined to see that didn't happen.

"Ok, you know that I'm all for taking school work seriously, but you need to get out and have fun," she said.

Angela shook her head. She was all too aware of Topanga's intention and why she appreciated her best friend's concern, she just wasn't in any mood to be cheered up.

"I have to do well on this paper to keep up my high GPA," she said protested, hoping that Topanga would settle for the lame excuse.

Her hopes faded with the next words out of the perky blonde's mouth.

"I'll help you with the paper. Besides I had read that book two years ago," she said brightly.

"I don't remember Feeney assigning that to us," Angela said confused.

Topanga blushed sheepishly.

"I read it for fun," she mumbled.

Angela sighed defeated.

"You're not going to take no for an answer are you?" she grumbled.

Topanga shook her head in the negative.

"Well since you are insisting…what did you have in mind?" Angela sighed giving in.

"A bunch of bands are playing in the Park and a friend of Rachel's is sponsoring it and gave me four free tickets. I was thinking you, me, and Cory could hang all hang out?" she offered hopefully.

Angela tensed. She really wasn't looking forward to being a third wheel, but she wasn't about to make Topanga feel bad for being in love while she was miserable.

"Well who are you going to give the fourth ticket to?" she asked as she laced up her sneakers.

Topanga smirked.

"I figured if I couldn't find anyone else then I would give it to Eric," she started, but was cut off by a soft knock on the door.

The blonde looked at Angela curiously.

"Were you expecting somebody?" she asked intrigued.

Angela shook her head confused hopping off the bed and making her way over to the entrance of her dorm room. Opening the door she came face to face with Jack Hunter.

"Hi," Angela said surprised, before stepping aside to let him in.

"Hey, Jack," Topanga said cheerfully.

He smiled sheepishly as he placed the books he was holding in his hands on her dresser.

"Hi, guys. I'm sorry to drop by unannounced, but you left these at my place and I figured you would need them" he said apologetically.

She smiled easily.

"I don't mind at all. Thanks for dropping them off," she said warmly.

He shook his head.

"No problem. I figured you wouldn't want to risk run into Shawn at the apartment," he said awkwardly.

Angela hadn't thought of running into Shawn and she was glad and touched Jack had considered her feelings and had went out of his way to spare her any discomfort. Thinking about Shawn sent a sharp pang through her chest and not wanting her two friends to see the hurt surfacing on her face she quickly look for something to focus her attention on.

Topanga was rambling on about something but Jack wasn't paying attention. His focus lingered on Angela who was scurrying around the small dorm room scooping up stray articles of clothing off the floor and tossing them into the closet mumbling an apology about the mess. He had notice the devastated look on her face and felt terrible for mentioning Shawn after the explosive breakup that had taken place the previous night. He was about to apologize when the words died on his lips as he watched her bend down to pick a pair of pants off the floor.

He never noticed how toned and lithe Angela's body was until that moment. He let his eyes take in how well defined her legs and calf muscles were and how taunt and slim her arms looked. When she turned back towards him he got a full view of her breast and they were perky and full beneath the tight under armor shirt she wore. Not wanting to be caught staring he quickly diverted his eyes before either girl could notice his blatant stares.

"Jack, you wouldn't happen to know anyone who would want a ticket to the concert being held in the park tonight would you?" she asked catching him off guard.

"Concert?" he echoed confused.

Topanga looked at him in disbelief.

"It's all Rachel's been able to talk about for the past few weeks. Didn't she give you a ticket?" she asked perplexed.

Jack blushed uncomfortably.

"Rachel and I aren't really on speaking terms these days," he mumbled looking down at the ground.

Angela stopped her cleaning spree and looked at Jack sympathetically. She had forgotten that he and Rachel had a particularly awkward split. Rachel had almost ruined Jack's friendship with Eric when she had made a move for Jack. After Eric had finally gotten use to the two of them being together both Rachel and Jack had been horrified to find they no longer had any physical chemistry and went their separate ways.

"Well I have an extra ticket. You should come," Topanga offered.

Jack shifted slightly.

"I don't know, Topanga," he said hesitantly.

Topanga opened her mouth to protest but Angela beat her to it.

"C'mon, Jack. It'll be fun," she pleaded.

Angela wanted Jack to come for many reasons. She didn't want to be stuck watching Topanga and Cory being the lovesick fools that they were by herself and she didn't want to be stuck dealing with Eric's crazy antics.

"Well if you guys insist," he said amused.

Topanga grinned, completely missing Jack's quick glances in her friend's direction.

"Great. We all can meet in the student lounge at seven and walk over to the park together. I'll see you guys tonight," Angela said forcing herself to sound eager.

The trio made small chattered before Jack and Topanga left minutes later leaving Angela alone to her thoughts and her sadness once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Angela looked in the mirror, her eyes periodically checking the clock on the wall as she put her lip gloss on. She had ten minutes left before she was to meet her friend's in the student union. Capping her lip gloss and tossing it in her purse she smiled pleased at her reflection. Her face carried very little makeup with the exception of light black eyeliner and the cherry gloss on her lips. She was wearing a pair of dark denim skinny blue jeans with a purple printed shirt, brown flip flops and big brown hoop earrings. Her hair was pulled back into a long ponytail and she had several matching bangles dangling around her wrist. Grabbing her brown purse off of the dresser she turned the lights off in the room, locked the door and made her way towards her destination.

In the student union she spotted Topanga, Cory, and Jack all gathered at the coffee center talking casually.

"Hi guys," she smiled forcing herself to sound enthusiastic.

She was stunned with Cory sniffled and pulled her into a hug.

"It will be alright, Angela," he promised tearfully.

She hugged him back patiently.

"Cory, I'm okay. Nobody died. There is no need to be so upset," she said fighting back the urge to laugh.

He pulled away and looked down at her with a pained look on his face.

"You don't have to be so brave. I know it hurts. I can feel your pain," he said sadly.

Topanga rolled her eyes and pulled her emotional husband away from her bewildered friend.

"You promised you wouldn't bring it up," the blonde hissed giving Cory the evil eye.

Cory looked at her shocked.

"We have to do something, Topanga. Our friends are miserable without each other. Why can't you see that?" he hissed back.

Jack shook his head amused, and moments later the four friends headed out of the student union and made their way to the park which was around the block.

When they arrived to the park Angela noticed several couples wrapped around each starring into each other's eyes lovesick. Her stomach churned and she quickly lowered her eyes to the ground. Tonight was about having fun, not thinking about her failed relationship with Shawn. In front of her Cory and Topana were wrapped around each other and beside her Jack had one hand shoved in his pocket while the other carried a small paper cup of coffee.

"Sucks being the only single ones here, huh?" Jack joked causing her to smile.

He had noticed her tension and decided to cheer her up. He hated seeing the blinding sadness in her eyes.

"It's like the universe is having one big laugh at me. Like I'm this huge cosmic joke," she grumbled amused.

"Well if you want, I'll dance with you. We can't let the universe have the last laugh, can we?" he grinned holding his hand out to her.

She looked at him hesitantly.

"I promise I'll try not to step on your feet," Jack grinned reassuringly.

Angela smiled despite herself, as she allowed him to help her to her feet. For the next three hours, they talked, danced and laughed and not once did Shawn ever cross either of their minds. She was really having a better time then she thought she would.

Jack grinned as he watched Angela dancing with Topanga and Cory. He was use to seeing Angela quiet and laid back. She was the observant one of the group. She balanced out the goofiness and the wildness of the group with her soft spoken voice and her gentle personality and while he appreciated that side of her, he enjoyed the different side he was seeing. She was laughing and having fun and her laughter was bubbly and contagious that he couldn't help but to chuckle softly as she grabbed his hand and forced him to join them.

After awhile the band finished one of their more upbeat songs, they slowed down into a slow sad song.

Cory and Topanga was lost in their own world so Angela and Jack decided to walk around to the less crowded side of the park.

"I appreciate you being a good friend to me Jack. I know Topanga's my best friend in all but sometimes its hard to talk to her knowing how close she and Cory are to Shawn," she said quietly.

He smiled knowingly.

"I understand completely. Shawn, Cory, and Topanga has this really close knitted friendship that had been formed long before you and I came along and sometimes you can't help but to feel like an outsider," he admitted.

She looked at him surprised.

"Exactly! Sometimes I just wish there was someone to talk to that wasn't in that little circle. Sometimes when I confide in Topanga about Shawn I can't help but feel that she thinks that she has to pick sides and I feel awkward that she feels that I might be putting her in that position," she sighed.

"Well I'm here to listen, and even though Shawn's my half brother I promise I won't choose sides," he smiled warmly.

Anglea smiled flushing. She was beginning to realize that there was more to Jack Hunter then his pretty boy persona. Before she saw him as a fun loving spoiled frat like boy who was just a more intelligent and mature version of Eric. Now she saw there more to him then he let people see. He was a good listener, funny and surprisingly sensitive.

'Let's not talk about Shawn anymore," she murmured.

"Ok, so what do you want to talk about?" he said huskily.

She smiled.

"Tell me something about Jack Hunter that most people don't," she said grinning as she leaned back against the tree that had stopped under.

He looked at her surprised. No girl had ever asked him that before and it startled him that Angela was interested in getting to know him on such a personal level. He wracked his mind for something to confess and felt his cheeks grow warm.

"Well most people don't know that I can't sleep at night unless I have some kind of light on in the room," he admitted.

She laughed causing him to blush.

"I would have never guess you were the type to be scared of the dark," she teased.

He shoved her playfully causing her to laugh harder.

"Okay, now that you know a secret of mine it's your turn," he said slyly.

"Well most people don't know that I sing," she said shyly, when she was able to stop giggling.

She looked away smiling pondering why she had divulged that piece of information to Jack. She had never told anyone about her ability to sing. Not even Shawn or Topanga knew. He was so easy to talk to and he had this way of making her feel so comfortable when she was around him.

He looked at her delighted.

"Really? Sing something for me," he said interested.

She flushed.

"We might have to save that for another time," she said evasively.

"C'mon. I bet you have an amazing voice," he coaxed huskily, reaching over and brushing away a blade of grass out of her hair.

For a long moment he stayed that way with his fingers touching her hair and his eyes focused on her face. He could feel the atmosphere change between them as she looked up at him timidly.

"Jack," she murmured feeling a tingling feeling rush down her spine as she flushed beneath his heavy gaze.

"Do you trust me, Angela?" he asked softly.

She knew where his questioning was leading up to and while a part of her was reluctant a bigger part of her was curious and intrigued. For a better part of that evening there had been this spark of chemistry between them that they both had danced around silently. Now they were finally acknowledging it and Angela found herself realizing she was attracted to Jack and from the way he was starring at her she knew he was attracted to her too. She knew this was dangerous territory but for the moment she didn't care. For the first time she really felt like her old self and Jack was responsible for making her feel that way.

"Yes," she said breathless.

He slowly leaned over and pressed his lips against hers briefly silencing her. Every instinct warned her to pull away and to walk away but her feet stubbornly remained planted to the ground. She moaned sweetly as he gently pushed her against the tree and deepened the kiss. When he pulled back she looked at him startled and saw guilt in his beautiful dark brown eyes.

"I know this is wrong, and that we really shouldn't be doing this," he started.

She pressed her index finger against his lips gently and smiled.

"I trust you Jack," she said softly removing her finger and starring at him coyly.

Her words sent a small shiver down his spine, and pushing aside his reservations he guided her back into his arms and captured her lips once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I'm sorry about the delayed updates. I'm working on like six different stories and so I'm doing my best to keep up with everything sobs Well I hope you enjoy this. Word of the day: Review lol **

Jack sighed relieved as his economic professor dismissed his class for the day. Not only had the lecture been long and boring, he was exhausted and anxious to get a break from being trapped in the classroom. Gathering his books he tossed them in his book bag and quickly breezed out of the classroom in desperate need of coffee to keep him awake, hoping that he might run into Angela in the process .It had been a week since they had shared a kiss and he hadn't been able to stop thinking about it. At first he had been too consumed with guilt and confusion to be introspective about the kiss. Thoughts of his half brother made him feel horrible about what he had done, but once the guilt had become less intense, he had been able to focus on his actual feelings. He ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair as he thought about how soft and sensuous her lips had felt against his. He blushed remembering how they had ended up in her room later that night. Nothing sexual had taken place, but they had stayed up all night talking, touching, flirting, kissing...

The spark that had been between them had ignited into a full blown fire filled with passion and it had damn neared consumed them. They had fallen asleep together with Jack ending up on the floor and Angela on the bed. He had been too tired to walk back to his apartment so she had let him stay. The next morning, however, had been awkward. The reality of what had took place between them had sunk in and neither had been ready to face it so he had mumbled an lame excuse and took off.

He stepped into the café and ordered his coffee while trying to collect his thoughts. So many different emotions were running through him and he was utterly confused. Shawn was his brother who he loved deeply and cared about and Angela was a girl who he was starting to think that he might be having deep feelings for. He knew it wasn't love, for it was way too early for that, but he knew his feelings went way past the boundaries of friendship.

He knew that they needed to talk, but Angela went through great lengths to avoid him. She barely acknowledged him and if she spotted him anywhere she would turn and flee in the opposite direction. He was starting to think he was never going to have the chance to talk to her when he spotted her sitting on the couch in the Student Union laughing with Rachel.

Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, she was wearing dark denim skinny jeans and a funky hip looking multi pattern shirt and black flats. He took a moment just to observe her and he felt the urge to go to her, but he fought it. He decided it would be best to wait until Rachel walked away so he grabbed a table and sat sipping his coffee looking around the room for something to focus on to take his mind of Angela.

"Hey, Jack."

He looked up to see Cory grinning down at him with a Danish in his hand. He mumbled an greeting back and was slightly relieved when Cory pulled up a chair and sat across from him blocking his view of Angela who was across the room.

"Hey, what are you doing down here? Shawn said you were suppose to meet him back at the apartment so we can go check out that new Jet Li movie," he said grinning with excitement.

Jack groaned inwardly. It had totally slipped his mind.

"Dude, I forgot. I'll meet you back at the apartment. I just have to take care of something," he said his eyes still focused in Angela's direction.

Cory followed his gaze and frowned.

"You have a thing for her?" he asked in disbelief.

Jack paled and adverted his eyes quickly.

"What?" he asked squirming.

"Don't what me. You know exactly what I'm talking about. You still have a thing for Rachel. You were practically starring a hole through her. I thought you were over her," he said startled.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief.

"No, I actually I had to talk to her about something before we go to the movies," he lied quickly.

Cory grin widened.

"Perfect. While you talk to Rach, I can talk to Angela. I've been meaning to talk to her but she's been acting weird and avoiding everyone lately," Cory said puzzled.

Jack nearly choked on his coffee.

"Really? I haven't noticed," he said faintly.

Cory sighed.

"Yeah, this whole breakup thing with Shawn has been hard on her. Shawn misses her, but he's scared she won't take him back so he asked if I would talk to her and make things right with them," he said.

Jack flinched but it was barely noticeable.

"Don't you think he needs to give it more time?" he protested.

"Shawn doesn't want to, and honestly, they should have never broke up in the first place. Angela was upset and made a rash decision. Shawn has issues with commitment. He's just scared of getting too close that he pushes people away. If I explain this to Angela she will understand and take him back. Her and Shawn are meant to be together," he said firmly.

Jack fought the urge to dispute that. He knew for a fact that the last part of Cory's statement was a tragic lie. Shawn didn't deserve Angela and Angela never deserved Shawn. She deserved more then what his brother had put her through. She deserved someone who would be honest with her and wouldn't run away when things got serious.

He tensed when he looked up to see Angela had spotted him from her place on the couch. She froze when she saw him and for a split second he thought she was going to bolt, but relaxed slightly when she waved goodbye to Rachel and made her way over to them with a smile. Their eyes met for a split second before she looked at Cory flustered. Jack shoved his hands in his pocket and exhaled deeply. The whole thing was crazy. He hated being so close to her and not being able to talk without revealing tension between them. Fortunately Cory didn't seem to notice anything suspicious to his relief. He knew there would come a time when he would have to tell Shawn what had happen but until that time came he was more preoccupied with trying to sort everything out.

"Hey Angela. You look great today," Cory complimented her.

She smiled surprised.

"Thanks, Cor. My dad actually sent this shirt from Europe two days ago," she gushed.

Jack looked at her startled.

"So you are talking with him again?" he asked before he could stop himself.

She nodded.

"He's not angry anymore. He understood that I'm just trying to live my life and he just wanted to hold on to his girl a little longer. He's finally learning to let go and I think it's good for the both of us," she explained happily.

He grinned, loving the way her face lit up while delivering the news.

"That's awesome, Angela. I'm glad things worked out," he said warmly.

She looked at him and gave him a shy smile.

"Thanks, Jack. I am too," she murmured.

Cory ruined the moment by stepping in wearing his usual goofy smile on his lips.

"Well I got some great news too," he started.

_Oh no, _Jack groaned silently.

"Really, and what's that?" Angela asked curiously.

"Shawn wanted me to tell you that he's sorry and that he wants you back," he started.

He could see the pain and tension on her face and he wish that Cory, for once, would have kept his mouth shut and minded his own business. He watched as she shifted uncomfortably and he could tell from the look in her eyes that she wished she could be anywhere but where she was at the moment.

"Cory, I don't want to talk about this right now," she pleaded.

"Angela, he just wants a second chance. He's hurt and he is depressed," he tried.

"And who fault is that, Cory? He pushed _me _away. Not the other way around. I sacrificed for him and got nothing in return. When you see Shawn you can tell him that when he stops being selfish and thinking he's the only one that matters in our relationship then maybe we can talk. Until then, I have nothing to say to him. Excuse me," she snapped storming away.

"Angela," Cory called after her.

Jack shook his head.

"Yet Shawn manages to hurt her again and he's not even in the same room. Incredible," he muttered glaring at Cory.

Cory looked at him aghast.

"I didn't mean to upset her, Jack. I thought she felt the same way as Shawn," he said miserably.

"I'll go talk to her. You and Shawn go ahead to the movies. I'll catch up," he said before taking off in the direction Angela had disappeared.

He found her outside the student union sitting at a table in the empty court yard. As he drew closer he noticed she was shaking, visibly upset. Suddenly he wasn't sure what to do. He didn't know whether his presence would bring her comfort or make things worse. She looked up at him and forced a smile.

"I'm sorry about running off like that. I know Cory's heart was in the right place but I can't deal with Shawn right now. Not after everything that has happen...," she trailed off looking away from him awkwardly.

He sat down in the chair beside her. For a long moment neither of them spoke.

"You've been avoiding me." It was more of a statement then a question and Angela squirmed nervously underneath his heavy piercing gaze. There was no use in lying about the kiss. They both had felt something ignite between them. It was obvious from the way she refused to look him in the eyes.

"Jack, I actually have to go. I'm late for this thing," she whispered moving to leave.

He smiled and took her hand in his gently preventing her from moving. The moment their hands touch a shiver went down his spine and he could feel the sexual energy surging in the atmosphere.

She turned to him with dread in her eyes.

"I take it we aren't going to talk about what happened between us?" he asked seriously.

He didn't want to pressure her, but he didn't think he could take going another week without clearing the air.

"What happened between us should have never happened. I am sorry that I gave you the impression that there is something more then friendship between us, and I hope we can move pass this," she rambled quickly.

Jack couldn't fight back his amusement.

"Do you really feel that way or is that what you practice all week to say to me?" he asked lightly.

She smiled guiltily.

"I tried not to make it sound rehearsed," she said sheepishly.

He laughed.

Now that the atmosphere was less tense, he could see Angela relax slightly.

"I don't know how I feel," she said miserably, "You're Shawn's brother, and I know that what happened between us was wrong on so many levels, but no matter how much I try to block it from my mind, being with you is all I thought about since that night."

He gazed into her eyes filled with apprehension and he felt something inside of him churn. Her words expressed what he had been feeling internally. He was glad that they appeared to be on the same page but there was one thing he needed to know.

"Do you regret it?" he asked quietly.

He was surprised when she laughed.

"No, but I think maybe it's for the best that we avoid each other until I do. Goodbye Jack," she said rising from her chair and walking away slowly.

He knew it was now or never. If he let her walk away then he knew things would be tense between them for awhile and while he didn't want to lose the feelings he felt for her, he didn't want to lose her as a friend either.

She stopped walking abruptly and turned back towards him, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"The thing is that I don't want it to go away. Does that make me a bad person?" she asked with her voice filled with guilt.

He stared at her startled. He hadn't expected her to say what she did and it left him speechless momentarily.

"Uh, no, because then I would be a bad person too," he joked rising from his chair gazing at her feeling slightly excited.

"Do you want to just go somewhere for awhile? Just to get away?" she asked suddenly.

He nodded.

"What did you have in mine?" she asked huskily.

She grinned.

"There is this pool hall down the street. We can go have a couple of drinks and just chill. No pressure. No guilt," she offered.

"That sounds perfect." he said.

"Great. I'll meet you there," she murmured giving him one last sultry glance before walking away.

Both were un aware that there had been someone watching them in the shadows the entire time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: The song "Spell" is not mine. It belongs to Marie Digby who is an amazing singer and I love the song and thought it fit perfectly with the scene. Here's a new chapter dedicated to **ORIONSTORM04** and Kendrat199 who's been faithfully reviewing most of my stories. You guys are the reason I burn the midnight oil to update. Enjoy!  
**

"Are you sure you saw what you saw, Eric?" Topanga asked narrowing her eyes at her brother in law.

The blonde watched as her brother in law paced the floor of her apartment with distress written all across his face. Usually the older Matthews was frisky and over energized, but today he was subdued and actually looked serious. When he came pounding on her door five minutes ago rambling about Jack and Angela she had started to pay him no mind, accept that she saw he had been really upset. However from his story she couldn't really make a case. It was all speculation. Eric had said he had seen Jack and Angela talking in the courtyard and they had looked close.

She shook her head. This couldn't be true.

She knew Angela would _never _betray Shawn in such a way and Jack would _never _do something like to his brother. Topanga also didn't thing Angela would keep something that big of a secret from her, but the expression on Eric's face told her he wasn't about to drop it.

Topanga closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "Maybe what you saw was something else. Angela is having a rough time. Maybe she was just confiding in Jack."

"I'm telling you, Topanga. There is something going on between them. You could just tell from the way they were looking at each other," he said seriously.

"Eric," she tried.

"You don't get it Topanga. I _saw _them and heard most of their conversation," he exploded.

"Did they happen to mention anything incriminating? You know like, kissing, or...," she trailed of not particularly wanting to finish the sentence.

"No, but whatever happened between them it happened a week ago. Angela mentioned something about being sorry about giving Jack the wrong impression and that she hoped they could move past it," he protested.

Topanga head snapped up at Eric statement.

"Are you sure that's what she said?" she asked starring at him intently.

He nodded solemnly.

"You better hope you're mistaken, Eric. This is going to crush Cory not to mention what it's going to do to Shawn. It will kill him," she said distraught.

"You think the three of you are going to be the only one affected? Think about Rachel. Jack is messing around with one of her best friends. Something like this will break us all apart. Think about it. Jack's my best friend and Cory is my brother. You know Cory is going to take Shawn side and we all will have to follow suit. You are going to side with Cory. A lot of friendships are going to be at risk if we don't do something quick," he said troubled.

For once Topanga found herself agreeing with Eric. If she didn't get to Angela and try to talk some sense into her before Shawn found out then things would definitely be chaotic between the group of friends.

"Listen, you keep what you saw to yourself until I can get to the bottom of it. The last thing we need is for rumors to be floating around that's not even true. I'll go to Angela's room and try to talk to her," she started.

Eric shook his head.

"She won't be there. She said something about meeting Jack at that pool hall down the street," he informed.

Topanga wracked her mind frantically. The fact of the matter was that Angela and Jack never hung out one on one and she was beginning to think that Eric's story might have some truth to it.

"Ok, Cory and Shawn are still at the movies. That means we have time to figure out what's going on and handle it before they get back," she said quickly getting up off her couch.

As Topanga slipped on her shoes she prayed that what Eric had witnessed was a big mistake. She hoped that he had gotten the wrong idea, but her gut told her that he hadn't, and she got a sinking feeling that when she would confront Angela the truth would be devastating.

_Angela, I hope he's wrong. For all our sakes..._

**At Charlie's Pool Hall**

"Ok, I think I've had my ass handed to me enough for one night," Angela laughed dropping her pool stick on the table as a sign of surrendering.

Angela and Jack had just finished playing several rounds of pool and much to Angela's dismay she had only won once. They had made a bet on the last round and she could tell from the eager look in her opponent's eyes that he was going to enjoy making her pay.

"I can't believe I lost the bet," Angela groaned slumping in her barstool as Jack grinned deviously beside her eating the peanuts in the little try while sipping on his beer.

"Don't worry. I doubt holding up your end of the deal will be painful, and a part of me thinks that you're secretly going to enjoy carrying out the wager," he smiled.

She gave him a dirty look.

"I despise Karokee," she grumbled.

The wager to the bet had been whoever lost the game would perform Karokee. Angela was beginning to wish she had been a little more sensible and less competitive when she took the bet.

"Well you can sing. This is the only way you would let me hear you," he pointed out trying to fight back a smile at her reluctance.

She pushed away from the bar with a feigned pained look on her face.

"I'm going to go choose the song. Don't worry, it won't be too cheesy," she grumbled causing him to laugh.

She disappeared over to the stage and several minutes later she had signed herself up and walked back over to where the bartender was talking with Jack. She was a tall brunette with pretty features wearing a black top that complimented her well endowed breast. Jack was conversing with her but Angela couldn't tell whether he was flirting back and she was horrified to find that she had felt slightly jealous. She knew she shouldn't have been seeing how Jack wasn't hers to claim but she couldn't help it. Pushing away the feelings she walked over to him. He immediately turned towards her almost as if the bartender wasn't even there.

She grinned at him playfully.

"If you want me to sing for you I can do it for you privately. You know, no distractions. No interruptions. Just the two of us alone," she drawled loving the way he blushed deeply.

He couldn't believe she was flirting with him. He had been trying all night not to think about their situation and it had been difficult. More then once he found himself wanting to do things to her that were illegal in public.

_"Two could play that game." _he smirked.

He leaned in close to her and he could smell the fruity perfume radiating off of her. She always smelled good. He could tell that his nearness was causing her some discomfort.

"Nice try," he murmured.

The MC of the night walked on stage with cue cards in his hands.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Charlie's where every Friday night is Karokee night. I'll be your MC, Kyle and I want everyone to give a big round of applause to Angela Davis who will be singing Marie' Digby "Spell."

Angela shyly made her way up to the stage and took the mike in both hands nervously looking down at her feet. She didn't need to stare at the monitor where the words were going across because she knew the song by heart. It was a song that she had fell in love with a year ago when she had first heard it playing in a Starbucks café'. Shaking away her nerves she begin to sing softly:

_A spotlight's shining brightly  
On my face  
And I can't see a thing  
And yet I feel you , looking my way_

An empty stage  
With nothing but this girl  
Who's singing this simple melody  
And wearing her heart on her sleeveAnd right now...  


Jack listened to her sing in a trance. He would have never imagined her voice would sound so beautiful. It was a husky and angelic sound. She didn't even sound like she was trying. The voice flowed naturally from her lips. Almost as if the very words were coming from her heart. As he listened to the words he felt himself go still. There was something so flawless in the way she looked under the lights singing. Her body swayed hypnotically and her hand trailed seductively down the curve of her neck resting on her thigh. His eyes were locked on her and he felt an familiar feeling wash over him. He wanted her.

_  
I have you  
For a moment I can tell I've got you  
Cause your lips don't move  
And something is happening  
Cause your eyes tell me the truth  
I've put a spell over you._

Beauty emanates from every word that you say  
And capture the deepest thoughts  
In the purest and simplest of ways  
But you see  
I'm not that graceful like you  
Nor am I as eloquent  
But just a simple melody  
Can change the way that you see me  
And right now..

I have you  
For a moment I can tell I've got you  
Cause your lips don't move  
And something is happening  
Cause your eyes tell me the truth  
I've put a spell over you..

All my life I stumble  
But up here I am just perfect  
Perfect as I'll ever be... 

The bar erupted in loud applause and drunken praise. Bowing modestly Angela placed the mike back on the stand before hopping from the stage and made her way over to where Jack was clapping and whistling in approval causing her to laugh.

"Oh my Gosh, did I just do that?" she exclaimed still revved up from the adrenaline that had been coursing through her while she had been singing.

"Yes you did, and you sounded amazing. You are really talented," he said impressed.

"Interesting choice of song," he said coyly taking a sip of his beer.

She smiled warmly.

"I've been a fan of Marie's Digby since she was just a struggling artist and when she released that song, I thought if I ever had to sing in public I would want to sing "Spell" because her voice range in the song is just incredible," she gushed.

He listened to her chatter about the artist and he smiled. Her smile was infectious as well as her laughter. Her eyes shone with so much passion and delight that he couldn't think of any better way to express how he felt at that moment. He was captivated by her.

She stopped mid sentence and looked at him suddenly sub conscious.

"Why do you look at me in that way?" she asked curiously.

The moment of truth. It was finally time to talk about the giant elephant that had been in the middle of the room for most of the evening. He saw the surprise in her eyes as he moved closer to her. She looked up at him anxiously.

"I can't do this, Angela. I can't keep pretending that I don't want you," he said quietly.

He wanted her so bad that it almost was painful and the scary part was that it wasn't just on a physical level. He wanted _her. _All of her. He wanted to make her happy, he wanted to take away her sadness. He wanted to make her realize just how beautiful and valuable she really was.

She smiled at him faintly and reached down and took his hand in hers. The sexual tension between them had grown to be too much to handle for her.

"Then don't," she said breathless.

He didn't need any further encouragement. He took her hand and led her into the direction of where the restrooms were. As they made their way through the crowded bar it occurred to Angela that someone who knew her could see them but she didn't care in that moment. The bar was smoky and dim and she could hear the DJ introducing the next victim to be claimed by Karokee. All of these things were fleeting in her mind as Jack pressed her against the wall of the fairly empty hall way.

She looked into his eyes and she could see his desire and it made her heart skip a beat.

Somewhere in the pool hall someone was singing off key to Maroon's Five "Makes Me Wonder" but neither of was paying much attention as they exchanged heated kisses. All the pent up tension from the past week was released once their lips connected. Their kisses were hot and desperate; both seeking to conquer the other. Angela gasped as she felt his finger creep up the back of his shirt and she fell against him if his very touch paralyzed her. She clutched his shoulders tightly to prevent falling any further. His eyes reminded of her a dark storm filled with intensity and passion. His lips danced against her soft skin tasting and kissing her sweetly as he whispered to her his full intent of his desire. She closed her eyes and smiled as she felt her head spinning from the intense chemistry between them. She gasped softly as his tongue traced her lower lip slowly and deliberately. He tangled his fingers through her hair drawing her closer. Her hands roamed all over his body lustfully causing them to stumble together against the other wall at the opposite end of the hall. Their lips parted briefly and they exchanged amused smiles.

"Jack.." she panted delirious from the pleasure.

He grinned and showered her faces with kisses causing her to laugh softly. Neither noticed people passing by them giving them amused looks.

"I love kissing you," he said huskily starring down at her tenderly. He could still taste her strawberry lip gloss on his lips and it made him want more of her.

Angela smiled relaxing in his arms. She had never felt this way about any guy, not even Shawn. Jack listened to her. He made her smile when all she wanted to do was cry. When he kissed her, she felt it on more then a physical level.

"Well I don't mind if you didn't want to stop," she whispered smiling at him deviously.

"I think Shawn would have a slight problem with that."

They both jumped apart and found Topanga standing a few feet away glaring at them. Angela heart sank in her chest as she found the dangerous look in the blonde's eyes all too familiar.

All hell was about to break loose.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delays on this story. I love the reviews and the feeback you all have been giving so I want to say thank you very much!**

For a long moment no one spoke. The tension in the air was so thick that it was almost suffocating. Topanga looked angry enough to spit, Eric looked uncomfortable and Angela looked sick. Jack could feel Angela's body go rigid beside him and he wanted nothing more then to reach over and hold her hand reassuringly but he knew it would only make the situation worse, so he stood back helplessly with his hands shoved in his pocket.

"Topanga, what are you doing here?" Angela managed to say after the silence had became unbearable.

The blonde's flashed with anger and disbelief.

"I could ask you the same thing. Angela, do you even know what you are doing?" she exclaimed angrily.

Angela shifted uncomfortably and Jack tensed. Topanga's question was very legit as far as Angela was concerned. She didn't know what she was doing. One minute she was forcing herself to maintain a platonic relationship with Jack, and the next she had found herself making out with him with no consideration of the consequences. However, one look at Topanga's furious expression let Angela know that the time to face the consequences of her actions had finally arrived. Beside her, Jack cleared his throat and it was evident by his demeanor that he was going to be the first to step up and comment on the situation.

"I know Angela is your best friend and you only want what's best for her, but she doesn't owe you or anyone else an explanation," Jack said firmly.

Topanga shot a smoldering look in Jack's direction, and Angela felt her heart plummet to the pit of her stomach. Jack had decided to go on the defense and she knew Topanga was not going to settle for his tactful way of saying 'mind your own business.'

"Well maybe Angela doesn't owe anyone an explanation seeing how she and Shawn are currently not together, but you on the other hand are still his brother the last time I checked. I don't see how you can justify stabbing your brother in the back," she snapped.

Jack inhaled deeply trying not to lose his cool.

"This has absolutely nothing to do with Shawn," he said pointedly.

"You're making moves on the only girl Shawn ever loved. I would say it has everything to do with him," she retorted with her arms folded across her chest defensively.

Angela, sensing tempers were about to flare, decided to intervene.

"Topanga, I know this looks really bad, and I understand why you would be pissed, but Jack and I didn't plan for this to happen. We both acted on feelings between us and yes, it was wrong, but we can't change that happen," she tried.

Topanga shook her head, almost as if she was in denial. It was obvious that she was growing more heated by the moment.

"Jack, did you ever stop to think that what you are doing is not only affecting you and Angela but all of us? Shawn is your brother which makes what you are doing unforgivable! You know how much Shawn cares for Angela and you are betraying him by making a move on her," she spat." she demanded.

The blonde's statement caused Jack to feel a pang of guilt. Why he didn't feel guilty about being with Angela, he did regret that he had betrayed his brother in the process.

"Topanga, Jack and I would never intentionally hurt Shawn in any way. You know that. I'm not trying to make excuses for what I did, but when I was hurting over the breakup with Shawn, Jack was there for me, and I realize that for the first time in a long time, I was happy," she said softly.

Jack looked at her, blushing lightly.

"Really?" he asked huskily, pleased that he had been the reason for her happiness.

She looked at him almost shyly and nodded.

The blonde looked pointedly ignored Jack and looked at Angela closely.

"Angela, are you sure you are doing this in the pursuit of happiness, or maybe somewhere deep down you are trying to get back at Shawn for hurting you?" she asked quietly.

Jack starred at Topanga stunned and angry, wondering how she could even bring herself to say something like that. Angela, on the other hand, was more then stunned by her best friend's accusation. She was hurt and offended.

"Are you even listening to yourself Topanga?" Jack demanded in anger and disbelief, "How many times have Shawn hurt her over the years? How many times had he nearly pulled everyone around him down with his self loathing and destructive behavior? Did you ever stop to think that Angela deserve better then that?"

Topanga eyes widened.

"You may not want to face the truth, Jack, but Angela always been in love with Shawn and having a meaningless fling with you is not going to change that," she said hotly.

Jack's face darkened with anger.

"You are worse then Cory. You two only give a damn about the image of Shawn and Angela together because you believe they are suppose to have the same fairytale happy ending that you have. If you would open your eyes and see the truth, you would see that Shawn only cares about himself. Angela deserves better and if you were a real friend, Topanga, you would know that," he said coldly.

Angela remained silent and looked down at the ground in shame. The sound of Jack and Topanga arguing back and forth was starting to make her head hurt. She had never wanted things to end up this way. She had gotten caught up in something that had made her feel wonderful and cared about, and now it was all coming to a crashing end and it was painful.

"Just stop!" Angela snapped irate causing everyone to jump startle.

It was rare whenever the black girl would raise her voice, because she didn't do it very often. When she did, it usually silenced those around her and this time was no different.

Angela shook her head furiously causing tears to fall on her cheeks from beneath her wet ebony eye lashes.

"Does my happiness even matter to you, Topanga?" she asked tearfully.

Topanga stared at her friend speechless.

"Of course your happiness matters to me, Angela. I want nothing more then for you to be happy. I just don't think Jack is the appropriate choice. You know you would be telling me the same if I had broke up with Cory and started seeing Eric behind his back," she argued.

Angela stared at the blonde in disbelief. For all the years she had been friends with Topanga, she had never once questioned the sincerity of their friendship. At least not until now.

"You know what, Topanga? I wouldn't tell you not to be with Eric because as your best friend it isn't my place to tell you what to do. There had been many things you have done that I didn't agree with, but I never judged you. I only supported you. Nothing would be more important to me then your happiness, but I guess the only happiness that you are concerned with is Shawn's," she said glaring at Topanga and storming off, disappearing into the crowded bar.

Topanga looked down at her feet feeling horrible. She realized Angela was right. Instead of being supportive and a friend she had been judgmental. She felt awful. She had never meant to make Angela upset. Her only purpose had been to prevent her best friend from making a catastrophic mistake. It only occurred to her at that moment that Angela really had genuine feelings for Jack. She turned to go after her, but Jack stopped her.

"I think you already done enough," he said coolly before taking off in the direction Angela had went.

Jack excited the bar looking around frantically for the direction Angela had went in. He turned just in time to see her disappear around a corner heading back to the dorms of campus. He began to run, dodging people loitering on the sidewalk trying to catch up with her.

"Angela, wait!" Jack called, racing after her.

He sighed relieved when she stopped running and came to a complete stop a few feet in front of him. As he drew closer, he could hear her soft sobbing and it made his stomach flip flop.

"Come here," he murmured pulling her into a hug.

She wept into his chest and he hugged her tightly whispering soothing words into her hair. She had no clue how everything became so complicated. Suddenly she pulled away from him as if she was afraid of being caught in his embrace. She never felt so conflicted in her life. Being with Jack made her happy, and it felt so right, but at the moment it felt wrong. Very wrong.

"Angela," he tried.

She looked up at him tearfully.

"They are right, Jack! What were we thinking? How did we let things get this far?" she whispered, her voice filled with guilt.

Her words cut through Jack's heart like a knife slicing butter. The regret he heard in her voice hurt him deeply.

"Forget for a moment about Topanga and Shawn. Think about what we felt back there in the hall. I don't know how to explain it, but I felt like we were connecting and I think you felt it too," he protested

Angela looked at him torn. To Jack it seemed a part of her wanted to fall into his arms and let him hold her, but another part of her was resisting that urge out of guilt.

"I did, Jack. There's nothing more then I want then to be with you, and explore these feelings between us, but why kid ourselves? It would never work," she said sadly.

He shook his head in disagreement.

"It wouldn't be easy, but we both would be happy. What's more important then being happy?" he asked huskily.

She looked at him defeated.

"Maybe in a perfect world we could have been together, Jack. The reality is that Shawn is my ex and he is your brother. When it comes down to it, you don't want what happened between us to hurt him anymore then I do," she said gently.

Deep down, Jack knew she was right, but he wasn't willing to just dis regard the feelings he felt for her.

"So that's it? You're just going to let Topanga tell you how to feel and you are going to be miserable because in their world Shawn and you belong together despite how badly he treats you?" he asked quietly.

Angela turned away from him and remained silent for a long moment.

"I think it would be best for everyone involved if I just left," she said, her voice trembling slightly.

Jack gently guided her around so that she was facing him once more. Not able to help himself, he reached up and gingerly stroked away some of the tears still lingering on her dark cheeks.

"Angela, we will figure this out. You don't need to leave. You belong here with your friends and people who care about you," he tried.

She shook her head cutting him off. From the look on her face, it appeared that her mind was already made up.

"I've mended things with my dad and he still wants me to come out to Europe and now that Shawn and I broke up, there is no reason for me to stay here," she said softly.

Jack blanched.

"You mean you would move to Europe? Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked stricken.

The thought of her leaving was like a punch to the gut.

"I'm sorry, Jack," she whispered swallowing back tears.

Standing on her toes, she kissed him lightly on the lips before stepping away from him abruptly and disappearing down the street leaving Jack starring after her sadly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: this chapter is why this story is rated mature. It's sexual in nature so if you are offended by hot sex between man and woman, skip this chappie. You were warned lol**

**A Couple Of Days Later...**

"I still can't believe she is leaving, and what's worse is that she plans on leaving without telling me goodbye!" Shawn growled pacing the floor of his apartment's living room while Cory watched warily from the couch.

"Shawn..." Cory tried.

It had been less then twenty four hours since Shawn had learned through Topanga about Angela's decision to leave and he had been on an emotional roller coaster ever since. One minute he would be depressed and sulking and the next raving like a mad lunatic. Cory knew that if he didn't do something soon to calm his best friend, Shawn would end up having an nervous break down.

"Everyone seemed to knew she was leaving. Topanga, Eric, Jack...Why would she tell my brother she plans on leaving and not tell me? It's not like the two of them were ever remotely friends," Shawn seethed.

As he rambled on, Cory took a moment to reflect. The news had been a complete shock to Cory as well. When he had come home from the movies with Shawn, he had found Topanga in their bedroom bawling her eyes out. Apparently she had some fight with Angela which had ended with Angela announcing her decision to leave for Europe. While he was sad Angela was leaving, he really couldn't blame her. He had always thought Shawn and Angela were perfect for each other, but after hearing Topanga tell him how miserable and hurt Angela had been, he was starting to have his doubts. Shawn was his best friend, but he cared enough about Angela where he didn't want to see her in misery because of Shawn.

"Shawn, you have to calm down. You haven't slept or eaten all day. Why don't we go grab something to eat and talk," Cory said firmly, successfully cutting Shawn's ranting short..

Shawn stopped walking abruptly and glared at Cory angrily.

"How can I eat or sleep when the girl that I love plans on flying to a whole different continent? Do you know that your wife, who drove her away in the first place, and Rachel had the _nerve_ to plan a surprise going away party for her?" he demanded outraged.

Cory frowned. He knew Shawn was just venting his anger and his hurt but he wasn't about to let Shawn put all the blame on Topanga.

"Topanga isn't the reason why she's leaving, Shawn. Did you ever stop to think that the reason she is leaving is because you absolutely refuse to commit to her?" Cory asked bluntly.

Stunned Shawn opened his mouth to speak but Cory cut him off sharply.

"We are her friends, Shawn. We need to support her and let her go and as her friends, throwing her that party will show that we stand behind her and that we care about her," Cory said seriously.

Shawn exhaled deeply and combed his fingers through his cropped chestnut brown hair looking discouraged and upset.

"I care about her the most and forgive me if I sound selfish, but I don't want to celebrate the fact that the girl that I am in love with walking out of my life," he grumbled.

Shawn sat down next to Cory and buried his face in his hands trying desperately to think clearly, which was hard to do when all he wanted to do was find Angela and beg her not to leave. Cory words had struck a nerve because it had been the truth he had been trying to hide from. It made him nauseous knowing that he was the reason she was leaving. He had pushed her and tested her limits over the years, but he had finally pushed her too far. He wished he had a chance to make things right and prove to Angela that he loved her, but judging from Topanga's expression when she had broke the news to him several hours ago it was too late. He fought back hot tears and clenched his fist tightly in frustration. Suddenly something occurred to him causing his anger to disappear, and hope to resurface in its place. It wasn't too late. He loved her, and he knew she still loved him. It wasn't too late as long as she was still here. He rose from the couch suddenly, startling Cory.

"Ok, you were just scowling and now your grinning. Are you okay, Shawn? If you are losing it, just say the word and you and I will go down to Feenie and he will make you all better again," Cory started slowly.

Shawn laughed and grabbed Cory by the shoulders shaking him slightly. His eyes were bright and filled with excitement causing the concerned expression on Cory's face to grow from concerned to frighted. He seriously believed Shawn had finally cracked up.

"Would you stop looking at me like that? I'm not going mad. I just had an epiphany!" he exclaimed happily.

Cory rose from the couch, his curiosity peaked.

"Does this mean you are coming to terms with the fact that Angela is going to Europe?" he asked.

Shawn stared at him startled.

"No, I'm not giving up on her Cory. Why would I do that? I love her and I know that I can convince her to stay," he said firmly.

Cory felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach. He almost preferred to see his best friend crazy rather then to see him filled with denial and a false sense of hope. He knew the longer Shawn refused to come to terms with Angela's leaving, the more pain it would cause him the long run. Cory had seen how Shawn handled pain and he wasn't looking forward to having to pick up the shattered pieces.

"Shawn, I know that the thought of letting her go is painful. I know that you love her, but you have to come to terms with this. Angela is leaving, and maybe it's for the best. I mean she wants to be with her father. How can you possibly stand in the way of that again?" he asked gently.

There was a long tense silence as Shawn stared at Cory evenly.

"There is one thing that I can do to get her to stay here, and I'm going to do it. You can either help me Cory or stand aside, but I am warning you. Don't try to stop me. I have my mind made up and I am _not_ letting her go," he said unfaltering.

Cory sighed relenting. He knew that once Shawn got that steely look in his eyes, their was nothing he or anyone else could do to get him to change his mind. He knew whatever Shawn had planned would be borderline crazy and would probably get them both in hot water with Topanga later, but Shawn was his best friend and he wasn't about to abandon him now.

"Ok. I'm with you. What do you have planned?"

**In Angela's Dorm Room...**

Angela sighed and took a look around her nearly empty dorm room. The only things left in the room was the bed, a small portable cd player in the corner she had listened to while packing, and several boxes she had packed her belongings in. She flopped down on the mattress taking a moment to breathe before she had to haul the heavy boxes down to the U haul truck waiting in the campus parking lot. She was going to drop her things off in storage across town until she could afford to ship them overseas. She hadn't told her father she was coming, wanting to surprise him. She was interrupted from her thoughts at the sound of a masculine voice speaking.

"Don't tell me you are quitting already? We still have to get these things down to the van."

She smiled as Jack stepped out of the closet where he had been second checking for anything she might have forgotten to pack. Grinning, she walked over to him and planted a soft kiss on his lips surprising him. Chucking softly, he kissed her back passionately. Jack had came over earlier that day and most of the time they had spent making out rather then working. Ever since she had made the decision to leave to Europe they had been spending every possible second together, neither of them caring if anyone suspected anything. More then once Jack found himself in a serious need of a cold shower after long minutes were spent rolling around on her bare mattress kissing and touching her urgently. As she kissed him hungrily he could feel the need for the shower once more. She pulled away and smiled up at him.

"Thanks for helping me," she said gratefully.

He pecked her on the lips and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm just glad we got to spend your last day here together," he murmured.

He wanted to ask her not to leave. He wanted her to stay so that he could continue to make her happy and that she could continue being the reason why he was happy, but he knew that wouldn't be fair to her so he kept quiet.

Topanga had directed him to distract her for an hour until they finished setting up the student union for her surprise party. She had apologized to him that night after the incident at the pool hall and she wanted to apologize to Angela by throwing a surprise going away party with Rachel. He knew that a surprise party would give everyone the chance to make things right with Angela, and he was slightly worried about that. He had seen how devastated Shawn was when Topanga had told him about Angela's plans to leave. He couldn't help wonder if Shawn would some how use the party to try to make things right with Angela, and he was more scared that she might fall for Shawn's crap and forgive him.

"What's wrong? You look so serious," she asked worried.

He smiled and hugged her close.

"I was just spacing out. C'mon follow me."

Jack took her by the hand and led her slowly towards the bed, all the while his eyes never leaving her face. Once beside the bed he let go of her hand and walked over to the stereo and turned up the cd player on softly which was crooning the soft sounds of Natalie Cole; the cd Angela had insisted on listening to while they had packed. The romantic gesture bought a smile to her lips.

"You are smooth," she laughed as he took her into his arms.

"I know," he smiled tenderly before turning off the lights letting the sunshine pour through the window.

"Do you usually go through all this troubles to get a lady into your bed?" she teased drapping her arms loosely around his neck and placing a soft kiss on his lips as she swayed her hips to the soft jazz music.

"Only the pretty ones," he joked chuckling at the glare she gave him.

Grinning he began to slow dance with her to the soulful melody flowing from the speakers, hie eyes never leaving hers. He wanted her so bad, and yet he knew he had to keep his urges from taking a physical form. However, his mind went completely as her eyes bore into his. The way she was making him feel made his mouth go dry and his knees shake slightly. He was crazy about her and he didn't know how to put his feelings into words. She made him feel ways he had never felt before and it was intense.

"You are going to make it hard for me to walk away if you keep looking at me like that," she whispered, her dark eyes filled with desire.

"You are making it hard for me to let you go," he replied huskily brushing his lips against hers in a tender kiss.

He placed a light kiss on her shoulder and he was stunned when she reached up and pulled the black spaghetti straps of her white summer dress off of her shoulders causing the dress fall into a pile of soft fabric around her ankles. She shivered as his lustful gaze washed over her body free of fabric with the exception of the lace panties she was wearing.

"You are so gorgeous," he whispered genuinely taking a moment just to look at her in awe.

Grabbing him, she pushed him down onto the naked mattress littered with scattered CD cases and straddled him hovering her face over his as she interlaced her fingers through his. Weeks of sexual tension and desire became an inferno blazing out of control consuming them with its sultry heat. Neither of them no longer had the patience or the will power to restrain from the inevitable. He stared up at her, turned on by the seductive look she was giving him. She kissed him softly on the lips causing him to moan. Angela shuddered as she felt the undeniable strain between his legs pressed against her. Releasing his hands she slowly began to unbutton his shirt placing soft kisses on his exposed skin. Her fingertips grazed his nipples before dancing down to his tight wash board abs. She gasped, feeling her breath catch in her throat as she slowly pulled his white cotton t shirt over his head revealing his nice muscular sculpted body.

Not breaking their gaze, she lowered her hands down to his waist and after fumbling with his belt, she pulled his pants down exposing the black silk boxers he was wearing.

He hissed softly when her fingernails lightly grazed his member causing a wave of pleasure to ripple through him. His legs nearly buckled when she took him in her hand stroking gently yet with a definite purpose. His eyes drifted back up to hers and he saw the look of wanton desire burning in her dark eyes. Unable to hold back any longer, he kissed her hungrily and practically ripped her lace panties off which quickly joined the mountain of clothes that had fallen to the carpeted floor.

Rolling her onto her back, he lowered his head and gently took the nub of her hardened nipple between his teeth causing her to gasp softly. Encouraged he flickered his tongue over the chocolate mound causing her to squirm slightly. She tangled her fingers through his unruly hair digging softly with pleasure. He pulled up to give her a soft sensual kiss before going back to work on her other breast. His soft hands roamed across her body, touching and caressing, drawing sweet groans from her passion bruised lips. Angela felt as if the world was moving beneath her. Never had she ever felt this much pleasure coursing through her body all at once. Her fingers dug into the mattress for support as his tongue, teased, pleasured and tortured her all at the same time.

A nagging voice in the back of her head was pleading with her to stop, but she ignored it. She wanted him. She wanted his strong hands that he was so skilled with all over her, caressing and stroking her in ways she only dreamt about. She wanted those lips that had so cruelly taunted her mercilessly over the few weeks to kiss her until she was breathless

His mouth captured hers with so fierce passion that Angela couldn't resist even if she had wanted to. His tongue darted into her mouth grazing her teeth lightly before slowly tasting her sweetly. He tangled his fingers in her hair as he tasted her back. She tasted of fresh mint and vanilla chap stick, a delicious combination to Jack's taste buds. The smell of his perfume and the softness of her lips evoked a soft moan from his throat .She kissed him back sweetly wrapping her arms around his muscular torso in a attempt to get closer to him.

They sprawled across the bed kissing and touching each other with an untamed passion. Jack felt her shift beneath him as she bought her hands to rest on his shoulders. He smiled when he heard her sigh with pleasure as he whispered her name tenderly while tangling his fingers through her soft black hair. She leaned into the kiss feeling as if she no longer had control.

"I want this. I want you," he whispered thickly against her lips.

They both knew that this would change everything. No longer could she afford to run away when she was fairly certain that there was the strong possibility that she could fall head over heels in love with him. She would have to stay and face the feelings she had for him and she would have to be honest with Shawn. The thought was scary enough to cause Angela to hesitate. Looking into his flushed face she wanted nothing more to lose herself in his arms, but she was afraid. When it was over and the passion had subsided, would he still want her, or would he run away filled with the fear of commitment?

"Jack," she whispered her voice filled with apprehension and slight fear.

"I won't hurt you," he said huskily, sincerity written on his handsome face bathed in the glow of the warm sunshine pouring through the window panes, "I'm not my brother."

Slowly she found herself falling into his spell binding gaze and once she was certain that she couldn't surrender, she gave herself to him completely breathless as he commanded control of her body with the gentle caresses of his warm strong hands and lips moving all over her body. As he kissed her Angela felt herself melt against him feeling lightheaded.

Her jet black micro braided was splayed across the lush wild green grass and yellow dandelions patterns etched on the creamy white mattress that laid beneath her. The sunlight poured through the canopy of branches of the massive oak tree outside the window that cast a breathtaking light over her that made her appear more like an devious nymph then the composed and quiet girl that she was on the surface. For a moment he hesitated. Her beauty did more than captivate him, it humbled him as well. He wanted her. He wanted to hear her cry his name while in the throes of ecstacy. He wanted to lose himself in her arms filled with warmth. If it had been any other woman, if it would have even been Rachel he would not have hesitated. However the gorgeous woman lying beneath him was Angela. He had to be sure that she wanted this...

"Angela..."

She pressed her index finger against his soft lips gently.

She stared up at him with a warm smile. The one thing she adored about him was his loyalty and his integrity. However there was no doubt in _her_ mind that she wanted Jack to make love to her. She knew it would have serious consequences later, but at the precise moment she could care less. He was here and he wanted her. He cared. Shawn didn't. She wasn't sure if he ever did, and she didn't care anymore.

"I want to be with you," she murmured removing her finger from his lip to brush away an eyelash that had somehow found it's way to his cheek.

He spread her legs open, his eyes never leaving hers as he stroked himself before gently and slowly entered her. As he eased into her she propped herself up on her elbows for support digging her nails in his shoulders moaning sweetly as every inch of him bought her delight and pleasure. Their was brief pain that she expected that would come along with her first time making love but it quickly faded away. Her eyes fluttered closed as she tossed her head back, her supple lips partly opened as sounds of raw pure satisfaction escaped her with each stroke. Jack, pleased by her reaction, leaned forward and placed soft kisses on her exposed soft silky throat that was humming with her satisfaction.

"Jack." The soft words spilled from her lips as he thrust deeper inside of her. She laid fully on her back and wrapped her long lithe legs around his muscular torso panting as he penetrated her deeply.

He let out a deep growl as she dug her nails into his back crying out softly. Her ample breast rose and fell with every breath she took and just the sight of her withering beneath him with reckless abandonment, commanded awe and adoration from him.

She clung tightly to the mattress as she felt him slam inside of her with more fervor and intensity**.** Her soft womanly moans quickly evolved into loud sweet pants as she tore her lips from his and released a strangled cry from her throat. The beautiful sounds of their lovemaking and the natural sensational sounds of their sweat drenched flesh slapping together became one erotic melody. He freed one of his hands from the captivity of her hair and rested it on her hips tightly. At that particular moment her head lifted and from the soft silk curtain of hair cascading around her beautiful dark face her eyes rested on his. Jack kissed her lips once more but this time it was tender and brief.

"Stay...stay here with me," he said hoarsely against her lips causing her to blush beneath his words.

"Oh Jack," she whispered before her orgasm washed over her tearing a scream of release from her lips convulsing violently. Jack cried out her name lovingly as he released inside of her feeling his whole body tense as expressions of delicious satisfaction danced across his handsome face.

Exhausted Angela collapsed against him, her breathing soft and strained grazing his ear. He grinned holding her tightly as they bathed in the afterglow of the powerful orgasm. The sounds of their labored breathing mingled with the whirring of the ceiling fan above them. It was hot and humid and Jack moaned with relief as he felt a cool breeze caress him. The sun glistened off both of their nude sweat glisten bodies as they laid tangled together. Angela's fingers danced down his muscular biceps as a lazy smile stretched across her lips. She was sore, she was exhausted, but she was satisfied. Looking up into eyes she could tell he felt the same. He placed a kiss on her lips before rolling on his side and gently pulling her into his arms resting his cheek against her soft damp hair. Her arms were wrapped around his slender waist and her cheek was pressed lightly against his chest.

She gently pressed her index finger against his lips. She knew eventually she would have to deal with the consequences that came with making love to her boyfriend's half brother but at that moment she wanted to savor the feeling of being completely satisfied. She wanted to savor the feeling of being deeply connected to someone. Underneath the guilt and self loathing of what she had done she genuinely felt grateful for the comfort that his embrace bought.

He kissed her softly before starring down at her seriously.

"So will you stay?"


	10. Chapter 10

Cory walked into the student union with his arms filled with snacks and grinned as he silently took in the many colorful balloons, decorations strewn through out the room giving the student union a festive appearance, A beautiful banner hung in the center of the room that read: _Good luck, Angela. You will be missed!. _Topanga has spent the past few days organizing the party and in his honest opinion, she had done an excellent job.Walking over to the tables sat up in the corner of the room he dropped the bags of chips, soda, and other goodies down for Rachel to organize before going to find his wife. He spotted Topanga bent over a bunch of scattered CD'S by the stereo.

"You and Rachel really put this together fast. Angela's going to be really happy that you decided to do this for her," he said tenderly embracing her.

Topanga smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Cory frowned. He didn't understand what his wife and Angela had fought over so intensely that had made them stop speaking to each other. His wife had been less then cheerful for the past few days and he knew whatever the two had fought over had to be serious if they hadn't made up by now. What was even more strange was that whenever he asked her about it she would refuse to talk about it.

"I was really awful to her, Cory. I don't think she is ever going to want to talk to me," she said quietly.

"Listen, we both know Angela isn't the type to hold a grudge. You two had your falling outs before, and remained friends. Why is this any different?" he asked gently.

Topanga tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear and smiled shakily.

"You're right. I'm just being silly. We are still best friends and I still love her. It's just going to be hard saying goodbye to her. We have been through a lot together and I am really going to miss her," she said wistfully.

Cory put his arm around her comfortly.

"We are all going to miss her, babe. The important thing is that she is going to do what makes her happy," he smiled kissing her on the cheek.

Topanga glanced at her watched.

"She should be arriving sometime in the next few minutes so we need to start getting people in their places and getting these lights off," Topanga started.

"Isn't Jack suppose to be here? He's been disappearing lately. I'm kinda worried about him," Rachel admitted with a troubled look on her face as she walked over to the married couple with Eric.

Cory frowned.

"I haven't seen him around lately either. What about you, Eric?" Cory inquired.

Eric shifted nervously.

"I know nothing!" he cried drawing strangle glances in his direction.

Topanga opened her mouth to respond when she felt her phone vibrate against her hip. Flipping it open she found a text message from Jack saying that they were two minutes away. Panicing she began to rush around, ushering everyone into thier proper place. Taking one last glance around she flipped off the light switch and crouched down behind the couch beside Cory, Rachel and Eric. While she was waiting she felt a hand creep up her leg and felt warm breathing against her ear. She smiled and reached down and pushed the hand away.

"Not here, Cory," she giggled.

There was a long silence.

"Oops, sorry Topanga. I thought you were Eric," Rachel apologized sheepishly.

Topanga flushed and was starting to say something when the sounds of the door to the Student Union opened. The lights flashed on and everyone jumped out of hiding.

"Surprise!"

Topanga grinned as she watched Angela's face light up stunned.

"Guys, I can't believe you went through all this trouble," she said touched.

Topanga smiled shyly.

"We all pitched in. It wouldn't be right to send someone we care about deeply without letting them know how much they mean to us," she said softly.

Angela looked at Topanga sheepishly.

"Topanga, I'm sorry. You had every right to be mad at me," Angela started.

"No, I didn't. I should have supported you and been a friend to you. Instead I judged you and was very wrong. I am so sorry. I hope that you can forgive me," she said softly.

Topanga was surprised when the black girl through her arms around her hugging her tightly.

They embraced and both felt tears spring to thier eyes. but they fought them back stubbornly. Both women knew once they started crying they wouldn't be able to stop and that's the last thing eithier of them wanted to happen.

"I love you and no matter what we will always be best friends," she promised softly.

Angela pulled back and smiled at the blonde mysteriously.

"There is something really important that I have to tell you," she started.

Topanga pulled back and observed her friend curiously. Angela was wearing a teal silk top with black slacks and heels and her hair was down around her shoulder. She looked great, but there was something different about her. She could tell from the way her eyes kept drifting towards Jack and the blush that colored her face. It was almost as if she was glowing...

"Angela, you look absolutely radiant. I guess I would be glowing to if I was going to Europe!" Rachel teased, taking her turn to hug Angela.

Angela laughed blushing. Suddenly Rachel pulled away and turned to Jack.

"I have a bone to pick with you. Where have you been? I have been trying to get a hold to you all day," Rachel grinned putting her arms around Jack's shoulders.

"I kinda got into something and I couldn't pull myself away," he said innocently.

Angela almost choked on the piece of gum she was chewing.

Topanga watched warily as Jack stared at Angela. The way he stared at her made her nearly gasp. She smiled suddenly realizing why Angela looked different. The blissful smiles, the glowing...Angela and Jack had done the dirty deed!

"Um, Angela? Can I steal you away for a moment?" she asked slyly, linking her arm through her best friends and leading her off to the side.

"You did it, didn't you?" she smirked.

"Topanga, I am a lady. I am not going to tell you whether or not me and Jack...," she broke off blushing.

Topanga shoved her playfully.

"As if you have to tell me. I can see it written all over your face," she started.

Angela smiled faded.

"I know that you may think it's wrong, but Topanga we care about each other. I can't remember ever being this happy. He is the best thing that has happened to me a long time, and I just want...," she trailed off quietly.

"To be happy?" Topanga finished for her.

"Angela, you deserve to be happy. If Jack is the one to make you happy, so be it. So does this change anything?" she asked curiously.

Angela smiled secretly.

"Yeah, I'm thinking I might put Europe on hold for awhile," she confided.

Topanga's smile died when she spotted Shawn walking into the lounge.

"Topanga? What's wrong?" Angela asked concerned.

The blonde forced a smile and turned her attention back to her best friend.

"Nothing, I just remembered there was something I needed to discuss with Cory. I'll be back," she assured before speed walking across the room.

Cory yelped as his wife grabbed him tightly by the forearm and practically dragged him to a more secluded part of the room.

"Topanga, you are hurting me," he gasped looking at her in mock fear.

"What is Shawn doing here? I thought he didn't want to be here," Topanga hissed releasing her grip on him.

Cory frowned and rubbed his injured limb gingerly.

"You are hissing. Bad things happen when you hiss," he gulped backing away from her slowly.

Topanga glared at him menacingly.

"Cory...," she warned.

"He has this fool proof plan on how to get Angela to stay and I have to admit. I originally had my doubts, but I think this just might work. He made me promise not to tell anyone," he admitted.

Topnga narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Cory, you promised _me _that you would talk Shawn into accepting the fact that Angela's leaving. Shawn having a "fool proof" plan doesn't sound like you talked to him," she growled.

Cory groaned.

"What could I do, Topanga? You should have seen him! He was desperate. For years I have believed in his relationship with Angela even when he didn't. I couldn't turn my back on him," he protested.

Before Topanga could grill him any further they were interrupted when the music blasting through the room was cut off suddenly. Looking around she paled as she spotted the cause of the interruption.

"Everyone can I have your attention, please?" Shawn requested standing in the center of the room. Seconds later the chatter in the room settled to a quiet murmur.

"Oh no," Topanga whispered dismayed, unaware her sentiment was being mirrored by Angela who was standing a few feet away.

Angela made her way to the middle of the room and stopped short of approaching Shawn who was starring at her with apprehension. She didn't expect to see him and now that they were both in the same room she knew it would make things awkward if she continued to avoid him. Inhaling deeply she forced a smile.

"Shawn," she said softly.

He closed the gap between them and smiled at her sadly.

"I didn't want you to leave without telling you something important and I know you don't owe me anything after everything I did to you, but I am asking you to hear me out," he said softly.

She knew that she should step in and stop him from talking, but the decisive gleam in his brown eyes let her know that he was determined to get whatever he had to get off his chest, so she had no other choice but to listen. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Jack slowly making his way over to her. She had a gut feeling that the party was going to end very badly and she began to brace herself. Shawn cleared his throat and proceeded to address the room.

"Tonight, this going away party is being held in honor of a beautiful girl, my ex girl friend Angela..." Shawn started._"..._The thing is, when I first learned that you were leaving, I was hurt because I didn't hear it from you. Then I realized that I was the reason that you were leaving and the thought of me driving you away from all of your friends, and me, hurt more then anything I have ever had to face in my life."

Angela could see the pain in his eyes and she felt guilt wash over her.

"I am in love with you. I am willing to commit because you are the only woman I have ever loved and if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I would really like to put this behind us and go back to the way things use to be. So I have one question that I need to ask you.."

He began to walk towards her and closing her eyes, she started shaking slightly knowing the moment of truth had finally arrived. Shawn was about to ask her to get back together with him and she knew it was finally time to tell him the truth, and she was scared of how he was going to react.

"Shawn, we need to talk. There is something important that I have to tell," she was silenced by him pressing his lips against hers in a soft tender kiss.

She shuddered involuntarily as she felt the spark she always felt whenever they kissed. As he held her close she felt confused by her conflicting emotions raging inside of her. A small part of her felt delighted to be near him again, but another part felt very uncomfortable. Placing her palms on his chest, she gently pushed away from him flustered.

"Shawn, what do you think you are doing?" she stammered.

A hush fell over the room as he pulled out a small velvet box out of his old jean's pocket before getting on one knee. Angela felt her heart plummet into the pit of her stomach and her mouth go dry. She knew what the next words out of Shawn's mouth were going to be but she was too stunned to stop him from going any further. She watch speechless as he opened the box revealing a small but beautiful engagement ring. She could see the seriousness and love in his dark brown eyes as he stared up at her with a nervous smile.

"Angela... will you marry me?"


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone stared speechless at Shawn who was still on one knee in front of Angela, anxiously waiting for an answer. Angela eyes fluttered close as she silently prayed that if this was some hellish nightmare, that she would wake up soon. However when she re opened her eyes she was painfully clear that she was in fact dealing with the reality .

Shawn was finally doing what she had always wanted from him. He was letting go off his commitment phobia and finally stepping up and being the man that she always wanted him to be. A part of her was flattered by his proposal, but she knew that she could never accepted it. She had always assumed that Shawn would be the man that she would end up spending her life with, but she had been wrong. It was far too late for her and Shawn to mend their broken relationship. Too many things had happen. She had lost her virginity to his brother and she knew no amount of explaining would ever make him forgive her for that.

"Shawn..." she started.

"I know this is overwhelming, but I do love you. I know that I have really bad timing, but I don't want you to go to Europe. I don't want to lose you," he said honestly, slowly getting off his knee and standing up straight.

His words made her scoff. She couldn't believe she had consider that Shawn was doing this out of love. His motive was his way of manipulating her to stay, and it angered her. Not wanting the whole entire audience in the room in her business, she took him off to the side quickly.

She didn't notice the gang had followed at a discreet distance.

"You would propose to me to keep me from going to Europe?" she asked evenly.

"Yes, but," he started.

"People don't ask someone to marry them to keep them around for their own selfish purpose, Shawn. People ask someone to marry them because they love them and they want to spend the rest of their lives with them. My answer is no," she said bitterly, turning to walk away.

He grabbed her hand preventing her from leaving.

"I was afraid of losing you, but I promise you that I am doing this all for the right reasons. if you give me another chance, I will prove to you that I can be the man we both want me to be. I will commit, I will treat you better, I will be better. We have been through too much and come too far to just give up. You know as well as I do that we were meant to be together," he said desperately.

She saw his sincerity and felt her anger slowly fade away.

"Shawn... this wouldn't be right for either of us. I can't marry you," she said very softly.

His smile disappeared slowly.

"Angela, I know that I have screwed up and I know you don't think that I deserve a second chance, but if you would just hear me out," he tried.

"Shawn, things have changed. When we broke up...I found someone new," she said abruptly.

Shawn felt all the blood drain from his face. She could tell from the hurt look on his face that it had never once crossed his mind that she had moved on. He never considered that she was strong enough to walk away from him for good. If it had been a few days ago she would have taken pleasure in his failed assumptions, but at the moment all she felt was guilt and misery.

Eric cleared his throat nervously.

"Come on guys, maybe we should give Shawn and Angela some privacy," he said anxiously.

Cory shook his head stubbornly and walked over to the ex couple.

"You two just broke up! It can't be serious with this other guy. Angela, Shawn is proposing to you. Do you get how vulnerable he is making himself right now? You can't say no," he said firmly.

Angela stared at Cory helplessly.

"Cory, there are things that Shawn doesn't know," she tried.

"You can tell me anything, Angela. You know that," Shawn coaxed cupping her face in the palm of his hands.

She looked in his eyes and saw that he had meant what he said and she burst into tears. How could she tell him that she had betrayed him in the most vile of ways? How could she tell him that the one thing she had swore to save for him, she had given away to his brother?

Angela opened her mouth to speak again when Jack walked over.

"Jack," she started tearfully.

"You shouldn't have to do this alone. I won't let you," he said softly.

"She really can't marry you, Shawn," Jack said quietly.

Shawn gave his brother a dirty look.

"Jack, I know that you are just trying to help, but I would appreciate if you would just stay out of this. It's between me and Angela," he said curtly.

"Actually it involves me too. For the past few weeks, Angela and I have been seeing each other," he said calmly.

Shawn stared at him almost as if he was confused.

"I know you two see each other. It's a pretty big campus. Why wouldn't you see each other?" he snorted.

"Oh my God," Rachel gasped.

While Shawn seemed to be completely clueless Rachel and Cory seemed to get the gist of Jack's confession. Rachel's mouth hung open from shock and disbelief and Cory look bewildered.

"Wait... Jack, your Shawn's brother! This can't be true. What could make you stab Shawn in the back like that?" Cory asked in complete shock.

Jack stared at Cory evenly.

"I didn't defend myself to your wife, and I'm not about to defend myself to you," he said stiffly.

Several gasps filled the tense atmosphere as Cory whirled around and faced his wife in disbelief. Everyone assumed the married couple never kept secrets from each other. Apparently they had assumed wrong.

"You knew and didn't tell me about this?" Cory demanded, his face red with anger.

The look on Topanga's face showed that she was becoming more uncomfortable with each passing second.

"Cory, I couldn't," Topanga tried.

"Don't be mad at her, Cory. She had nothing to do with this," Angela said firmly, coming to her best friend's defense, "Jack and I really care about each other. This isn't some meaningless fling. We found something special in each other. We never meant for any of this to happen. It just...did."

Shawn eyes widened in horror as he faced his brother.

"You've been seeing Angela behind my back?" he choked hoarsely.

The realization finally hit the younger Hunter, and he looked devastated. Everyone watched stricken as he looked back and forth between Angela and Jack as if he was lost.

"No...," Shawn growled choking on tears, "Tell me he was a mistake. Tell me that you were angry and just trying to hurt me and all of this isn't real!"

A lone tear fell from Angela's eyes. Telling Shawn the truth was the hardest thing she had ever had to do in her life. The hurt and naked pain she saw on his face made her want to die, but she knew she owed him to tell him everything, no matter how much more pain it would bring him.

"He wasn't a mistake, Shawn. I knew it wasn't after we...slept together," Angela admitted very quietly.

Shawn didn't speak. He just stared seething furiously at his brother. He had never felt so betrayed and hurt in his life. It felt as if someone had taken a knife and plunged it deep into his heart. The pain was so intense that he couldn't make sense of it. He couldn't believe the two people that he cared about the most in the world would stab him in the back. What made it worse was the fact Angela had just admitted they had been intimate. The more he thought about them being together, the more enraged he became. The thought of Jack hand's touching the places of Angela's body that Shawn had once thought had been touched by only him made his anger intensify. Suddenly something inside of him snapped. Propelled by hurt and blinding anger he took a swing at his brother.

Jack stumbled back as Shawn's fist came crashing down on his face. He barely had time to recover from the initial blow when Shawn struck him again causing him to stumble back into Eric. Dazed and infuriated by the attack, Jack swung back blindly connecting with Shawn's nose. The youngest Hunter head snapped back from the force of the blow buying Jack some time to regroup.

"You don't want to do this, Shawn," Jack growled feeling his lip began to swell.

Angela stepped in between them trembling. This was turning into her worse nightmare. She knew that coming clean about her relationship wasn't going to make the brothers all passive towards each other, but she never expected things to get physical between them.

"Both of you, stop this! Fighting won't solve this," she pleaded.

Shawn responded by shoving Angela aside. Letting out a savage yell he charged towards Jack. This time, however, Jack was prepared and moving swiftly he placed his half brother in a headlock sending both men flying into a table spilling the contents onto the floor. Eric and Cory rushed over quickly trying to help Angela separated the two brawling brothers.

"Shawn, get off of him," Angela cried, grabbing Shawn and trying to break his grip on Jack.

Suddenly Shawn released Jack and grabbed Angela non too gently.

"How could you sleep with him?" he yelled, irate as he shook her violently.

"Shawn, stop!" Cory gasped pulling Shawn away from Angela and using all the strength he had to hold him back.

Topanga rushed to Angela's side and embraced her sobbing friend comfortly.

"He fucked Angela," Shawn snarled, struggling to get free of Cory's hold.

Jack scrambled to his feet fuming.

"No, I didn't _fuck _ her. You don't fuck someone you love and if you ever actually really loved her, then you would know that," he snapped.

"No, _I _love her. Damn it, I am in love with her. She is the only thing that I have and you just had to take that away didn't you?" Shawn shouted.

Jack tensed.

"I didn't take anything, Shawn. You took her for granted and she left you. That's nobody's fault but your own," he said coolly.

"You had everything, Jack! You had money, you had a great life," Shawn started.

"Dude, what does that have to do with anything?" Jack snapped.

"What do you meant what does that have to do with anything? It has everything to do with this! Having a better life then I did wasn't good enough. You had to come along and take what belonged to me. My friends, my girlfriend..."

Jack stared at him in disbelief.

"Angela isn't a piece of property, Shawn. If you treated her right then none of this would be happening," he exclaimed.

"Do you hear yourself? So it's my fault that you are seeing my girlfriend behind my back?" Shawn snapped in disbelief.

A long tense silence followed Shawn's statement. Everyone held their breaths, nervous to see what would happen next. Angela clung to Topanga for emotional support as she looked at both brother's with dread. Suddenly Shawn turned to her with a cold glacier look in his dark brown eyes.

"Make a choice, Angela Do you want to make it work with me, or do you want to be with him?" he asked coldly.

Angela stared between the two brothers helplessly. She was torn. She knew she should consider her history with Shawn and the fact that a part of her still cared for him, but she couldn't block out the fact that she had something wonderful with Jack.

"I love you, Shawn," she started,"But... you broke my heart, Shawn. You treated me like I didn't matter and that hurt the hell out of me," she cried.

"So you turned to my _brother _for comfort, or was it for revenge?" he asked harshly.

"It wasn't for revenge. Despite what you may think," she said softly.

"I hope the two of you are happy together," he hissed turning to walk away.

Angela blocked his path with desperation in her dark tear filled eyes.

"Shawn, please. Don't walk away like this. Jack is your brother. I don't want to come between the two of you," she said softly.

"You really should have thought of that when the two of you jumped into bed together" he said coldly.

"Shawn, we never meant to hurt you. Please, you have to believe me," she tried.

"Why should I believe you when you have been lying to me all this time?" he demanded seething.

Angela inhaled sharply.

"You only have one brother, Shawn. You don't want to push away the only family that you have left. If it came down to choosing between you or me, Jack would chose you because he loves you," she said firmly.

Shawn halted and the student union fell silent. Slowly he turned around piercing his brother with a hateful glare.

"Both of you just stay the hell away from me. As far as I'm concerned I no longer have a brother. The both of you are dead to me," Shawn warned hoarsely before wiping his bloody nose on the sleeve of his leather jacket before turning on his heels and storming out of the Student Union in tears.


	12. Chapter 12

**AU: Reviews really help my writing process, so please review so I can remain inspired. Yes, this is me begging lol**

"Angela, please open the door," Jack pleaded softly as he knocked on the black girl's door silently hoping that this time she would finally answer.

Angela listened from the other side curled up in the fetal position in bed with tears streaming down her face. Her head rested in Topanaga's lap and she was grateful for her best friend's comforting presence. It took every once of willpower that she possessed not to leap off the bed, open the door and fling herself in Jack's arms. Ever since the confrontation at the party two weeks ago she had been avoiding him. She had even went so far as to skip classes, and take different avenues on campus where she knew their paths wouldn't cross. She didn't want to but she didn't want to widen the rift between the brothers, so she thought it best that she kept her distance.

"Listen, I know you are upset and that you feel bad, but you shouldn't. Shawn can be angry all he wants, but this has nothing to do with him. This is about us and despite Shawn I'm not going to stop caring about you. I want to be with you and I know you feel the same. I won't give up untill you tell me other wise," he confessed.

"Maybe you should talk to him. It's been two weeks and he's been really miserable," Topanga tried.

Anglea shook her head stubbornly.

"I miss him, Topanga, but I don't deserve to be happy. Not after what I did to Shawn. What I did was selfish and unforgivable," Angela whispered, blowing her nose with a Kleenex folded in her lap.

Topanga hated seeing her friend so depressed. It bothered her that Angela cared so much about Shawn's feelings that she would deny herself the chance to be happy. While she had been doubtful about the relationship between Jack and Angela, her opinion had changed when she had saw just how deeply they cared for one another. Angela cleared her throat softly.

"Don't take this as me kicking you out, but I think I should be alone right now. Thanks for stopping by," Angela smiled gratefully sitting up and embracing her friend tightly.

Topanga clung to her.

"No problem, babe. I'm always here for you. Promise me you will call me anytime if you need anything?" she insisted before getting off the bed and walking towards the door.

Angela smiled half heartedly brushing hair out of her face swollen from crying.

"I promise."

Topanga gave her one last comforting glance before exiting the dorm room and was surprised to find Jack sitting across the hall with his back against a wall and his face buried in his hands. When he heard the door opened he looked up hopefully, but seeing that it was just Topanga and not Angela, his smile quickly disappeared.

"Jack, I didn't know you were still out here," she said startled.

"I know this my seem creepy and borderline stalker-ish, but I need to see her Topanga. I miss her and I can't stop thinking about her," he said defeated.

Topanga smiled sympathetically at her friend. She knew that if something didn't give soon, Angela wouldn't be the only one broken hearted. Jack physical appearance was similar to Angela's. There were dark bags under his eyes and his hair, which was usually neat, was messy.

"I can't get her out of my head and it kills me to know she is hurting and won't let me help her," he said miserably.

"She feels terrible about how Shawn reacted. She knows how important family is to your brother," she started.

Jack startled her by jumping up and slamming his fist into the wall angrily.

"Damn it! I just wish she would just stop thinking about Shawn. I get that she is compassionate, but at her own expense?" he growled frustrated.

Topanga reached out to him comfortly.

"Jack..." she tried.

He shook his head and with one last wistful look in the direction of Angela's room he stormed away leaving Topanga starring after him sadly. She felt terrible. Jack was obviously hurting and she felt helpless to do anything about it. The way Jack and Angela were acting almost seemed as if they were...

She gasped at the revelation. How could she had been so blind to miss what had been in front of her eyes all along? Jack and Angela were in love with each other! It made perfect sense! Angela's depression, Jack's refusal to give up even though she refused to see him...

Glancing down at her watch, she realized was late for meeting Rachel for coffee in the student lounge. Minutes later she walked into the lounge and found the red head sitting at a table for two sipping a frappachino out of a straw.

"Hey Rach," she greeted her friend before sitting in the empty seat opposite of the tall girl.

She smiled.

"How's Angela?" she asked gently.

Topanga shook her head.

"Not good. She's barely eating, she hasn't gotten much sleep and she keeps crying. Im worried about her, Rach. I never seen her so depressed," Topanga said softly.

Rachel nodded sympathetically. When she had first found out that Angela and Jack were seeing each other she had been a little angry that Angela would date her ex behind her back, but she eventually realized that Angela had been happy and that was all that mattered in the long run.

"There has to be something we can do. I mean maybe Cory can talk to Shawn and reason with him," Rachel tried.

Topanga sighed heavily. Although Cory had forgiven her for keeping Angela and Jack's relationship a secret, he made it very clear that he didn't support it at all. Topanga was convinced that if Cory knew how horrible Angela felt that he would change his mind, but he remained stubborn. Lines had been drawn in the sand. Cory was determined to stand by his best friend and she was determined to stand by hers.

"Maybe I can be of some help with that."

Topanga and Rachel looked up startled to see a pretty blonde standing near thier table anxiously.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping but I think that if you let me, I might be able to help your friend Angela," she said quietly.

Topanga frowned. The girl seemed familiar...

"Wait, I know you. You are in my Civics class. Angela mentioned that Shawn had been spending a lot of time with you before they broke up. Why would you want to help her?" Topanga asked suspciously.

"I was there...the night of that big fight between his brother and ex girlfriend. I can't believe how fake some people can be," she started.

"Listen you can't really judge Angela. While you may think what she did was wrong, her heart was in the right place," Rachel started.

"No, I wasn't condemning your friend. I was talking about Shawn," she said surprising both girls.

"Shawn? What about him?" Topanga asked curiously.

Emma swallowed deeply.

"Shawn isn't exactly as innocent as he pretends to be and if he won't tell the truth then I will," she said firmly,

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked confused.

"I've been trying to call him, but he's been avoiding my calls and I don't know what else to do," she said quietly.

"Do about what?" Rachel asked slowly.

Emma sighed.

"It's a long story but I think that there is something that you both should probably know..."

****

**An hour Later**

Shawn and Cory were lounging in Shawn's apartment watching a movie when the door flew open and Topanga and Rachel stormed in. Cory opened his mouth to make a wise crack but stopped when he saw the pissed off look on his wife's face. Something bad to have happened to make his usually sweet and easing going wife have such a murderous look in her eyes. Before he could inquire about her mood, she marched past him as if he was invisible and stood directly in front of Shawn glaring down at him. If looks could kill, Shawn would have died instantly from the death stare both Topanga and Rachel were giving him.

"Ladies," he smiled nervously," If this is about erasing Nip Tuck from Tivo then it's Cory's fault. He wanted to make room for Survivor Man."

Cory looked at his best friend wide eyed and shocked that Shawn had gave him up so easily.

"You were the one who was pleading with me to pretend that we forgot. I didn't want any part in the trickery. You were the one to force me to go along with it," he protested.

Topnaga cast her husband a look that clearly said "shut up" and he obeyed. Turning her attention back to Shawn she exhaled deeply trying to control her temper which was pretty hard given the information she had just discovered not too long ago.

"The guilt you are holding over Angela's head ends right now. You are going to go over to her room and tell her that it's okay for her to be happy," Topanga growled dangerously.

Shawn stood up from the couch and looked up at the blonde confused.

"What are you talking about? I'm not stopping her from being happy," he asked baffled.

Topanga narrowed her eyes at him angrily. She couldn't believe the nerve of Shawn. Angela was busy torturing herself over what happened while Shawn failed to reveal a shady action of his own. After Emma had revealed the true nature of her relationship with her husband's best friend, Topanga had been livid! Rachel had gave the other girl a tongue lashing that was harsh before they had furiously returned back to th apartment to confront Shawn.

"You heard me. You have to tell Angela that it's okay to be happy and the only way she is going to be happy is if it's with Jack," she repeated curtly.

Shawn laughed harshly and looked at Topanga as if she had gone crazy. He walked into the kitchen where he opened the refrigerator door and pulled out a soda.

"You want me to tell the woman that I _use _ to love that it's okay if she fucks my brother? No disrespect Topanga, but have you lost your mind?" he demanded.

She sucked her teeth agitated.

"No, I haven't lost my mind. What I _have _lost is all respect for you," she said fuming.

Cory frowned. He had never seen his wife so upset and the fact that Shawn had something to do with it bothered him. He rose from the couch and gently placed a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Honey, what's going on? Why are so upset with Shawn?" he asked softly.

Shawn interrupted.

"Wait, it was your best friend who slept with my brother and you are angry with me?" he demanded incredously.

Rachel folded her arms across her chest staring at Shawn steadily.

"Angela wasn't the only one who was dishonest here, Shawn. I believe you are familiar with Emma," she said flatly.

She could have sworn she saw a look of apprehension flash across his face. He cleared his throat softly.

"Yeah, she and I hung out a couple of times," he said vaguely taking a sip of his coke.

Rachel narrowed her eyes seething.

"When you say you hung out, are you talking about having a cup of coffee or doing the horizontal tango in her bed?" she asked bluntly.

Shawn spit his soda out coughing loudly. It was apparent the question had caught him off guard.

"Would somebody tell me what's going on?" Cory cried frustrated at being left in the dark.

"Emma and I are just friends. Nothing more," Shawn said hoarsely wiping his mouth.

Topanga's face darkened with anger.

"Is that so? Because she told me differently when Rachel and I spoke to her earlier. In fact not only did she tell me that the two of you were more then friends, she revealed that your relationship had started a month before you even broke up with Angela," she said coldly.

A tense silence filled the room. The expression on Shawn showed that Emma had in fact been telling the truth. A part of Topanga had hoped the girl had been lying. She didn't want to believe that Shawn was capable of being so deceitful and hypocritical. Now that she was seeing otherwise, her anger increased.

Shawn began to fidget nervously and avoided his best friend's horrified gaze.

"You cheated on Angela?" Cory demanded shocked.

Shawn bristled defensively.

"Things were bad between us," he tried.

"So what?" Rachel exploded, "She made the effort to fix them. You were the one to push her away. You were the one to drive her into another man's arms. I can't believe I actually felt sorry for you!"

Shawn tried to explain but Topanga cut him off abruptly.

"My best friend is sitting in her room now an emotional mess because she is torn up over he fact that she unintentionally, may I remind you, hurt you. Yet here you are, guilty of being unfaithful and you calling her _wrong?" _she asked in disbelief.

"She has no right," Shawn started.

"Damn it, Shawn. She has _every _right. Don't you see that you were wrong? At least Angela cared enough to be honest with you. You have been lying to her for a whole month of your relationship," Cory said outraged.

"Guys, what I did wasn't as bad what Angela did. I made a mistake and had a meaningless fling with some girl. Angela not only went behind my back and dated my brother, she slept with him!" he exclaimed.

Topanga shook her head in disappointment.

"You slept with Emma, Shawn. She told me everything," she said evenly.

"Why was she confessing to you anyways?" Shawn asked suspiciously.

"Gee, I don't know Shawn. Maybe it was because she felt bad, and unlike you, she wanted to do the right thing," Rachel said sarcastically

Shawn's handsome face twisted in anger.

"So I get it. It's okay for her to lie, but when I do it, I have a malicious reason for doing it? I should have known that the two of you would take her side," he growled.

"She didn't tell you because she wanted to avoid hurting you, Shawn. You don't honestly think this was some elaborate plan she devised to hurt you, do you? Angela isn't that vindictive," Cory argued.

Shawn scowled bitterly.

"I don't have to stay here and have the three of you jump down my throats," he muttered turning to leave.

Rachel blocked his path.

"Emma's been trying to call you and you've been ignoring her. Why? Is it because you just treat all the women you are involved with like crap?" she asked harshly.

Her words stung and Shawn fought to stop himself lashing out at her. Instead he decided to do something he had stopped doing a long time ago. He decided to tell the truth.

"I ended things with Emma after Angela broke up with me. I realized that I loved her and I wanted to make things work. I was planning on telling Angela the truth but when I found out she slept with my brother, I figured it didn't matter," he paused, "I love Angela. I'm in love with her and I want her to be happy. I know that I got what I deserved but I haven't stopped loving her."

His raw confession tugged at Topanga's heart strings. She could tell by the devastated look on Shawn's face that he was truly sorry for what he had did which made what she was about to tell him that much harder.

"There is a reason Emma has been trying to get in touch with you and that's because she had urgent news to tell you but she said if I saw you that it was ok to tell you," she said quietly dreading what she was about to say next.

"What?" Shawn sighed already drained from the conversation. However the next three words that came out of Topanga's mouth made him drop the glass of water he was holding causing shards of glass to spray all across the kitchen floor.

"Emma is pregnant."


	13. Chapter 13

**Ties that Bond**

**An: Sorry it took forever to update and I know they are mistakes but my beta abandoned me =(**

Jack Hunter was exhausted, and not just emotionally, he was exhausted physically. As he sat in a crowded movie theater watching an action movie, he was irritated that he couldn't get into the movie considering that Angelina Jolie was practically half naked in every scene. Eric had convinced him to come see the movie to get his minds of things, but his mind was still focused on Shawn and Angela. While Eric was sitting two seats down making cat calls at the former wife of Billy Bob Thorton, Jack was being torn into two diffrent directions and he knew that if he didn't figure out what he wanted that he would slowly but surely lose his mind. He was beginning to think that entering a relationship with Angela was the biggest mistake he had ever made in his life, but it was the one mistake that he could never regret. He could never regret a single kiss they shared, intimate conversations they had and most importantly the strong bond they had formed. There was just something so refreshing about her, that he could see why Shawn had been crazy about her. Ever since her surprise going away party she had been keeping her distance, and it made him feel an intense sense of loss. He wasn't mad that she was advoiding him, because he understood her reasons. He just...missed her. It was so easy to get lost in her and forget about all the things that had use to make him unhappy. She had became his happiness. He had fallen head over heels in love with her.

Not able to sit still another minute longer, he rose from his seat and quietly abandoned the movie preferring to be alone with his thoughts. Walking out of the theater, he breathed in the crisp cold air deeply shoving his hands deep in his coat pockets for warmth. Something had to be done. Angela was hurting badly, Shawn was furious and now dealing with an even more delicate situation. Things had changed drastically once Jack had heard from Rachel that Shawn could possibly be the father to some chick he had messed around with while he had still been involved with Angela. When Jack had heard that, the first thing that had spranged into his head was concern for Shawn. The younger Hunter was very fragile and emotionally unstable at the moment and Jack knew that Shawn could be very self destructed when he was overwhelmed. He had made a promise to his father to take care of Shawn and that was a promise he intended to honor and as much as Jack didn't want to, he knew he would have to put his feelings for Angela aside for the moment and help Shawn deal with his ordeal. After all, blood was thicker then water.

*****

At that exact same moment, Shawn was making his way across campus from his apartment towards Angela's dorm room. All day he had been in shock over the fact that he was having a kid, and after talking to Emma he realized that he was most likely the father. They had spoke about thier options and they both agreed that they were much too young to be parents. She had suggested abortion and Shawn had told her he would have to think about it. Prematurely ending the life of his kid wasn't something that could be decided in a thirty minute time frame. After he had left Emma's apartment he had been tempted to go to the nearest bar and drink the whole horrible day away, but Cory had been by his side every step of the way preventing him from giving into his dark urges. When it had came time to talk to Angela, Shawn insisted that he do it alone.

As he slowly trudged up the stairs leading to her room, each step he took felt heavier and heavier. Or maybe he was beginning to crack beneath his guilt. Stopping for a moment, he closed his eyes and bowed his head in shame. He was emotionally drained and had no clue on where he would get the strength to face her.

_How had things managed to get so fucked up? _

Truth be told he had no one to blame but himself. If he had only been honest with Angela about his feelings instead of pushing her away and allowing his fear to drive him into the arms of another woman, none of this would be happening. As he arrived outside of her room, the soft sounds of The Fray playing on the other side of the door bought a small smile to Shawn's face. Angela always liked to listen to that particular CD when she was sad. It scared him at how well he knew her. It also scared him that she would probably be listening to the CD on repeat after he told herthe truth. The thought of her hurting her made him feel like shit, and once again he contemplated running to the comfort of a nearby bar. Before he could turn and leave the door opened, and he came face to face with Angela.

"Shawn, what are you doing here?" she asked hoarsely.

She looked like she hadn't slept in days. Her eyes were bloodshot, her hair was hidden behind a blue bandana and she was wearing baggy sweats that he recognized as his and a dark blue sweatshit. Despite her worn down look, she was still beautiful in his eyes.

"Uh, there is something really important that I need to talk to you about. Do you mind if I come in?" he asked softly.

She nodded, stepping aside to let him in. Shawn didn't think it would be appropriate if he sat in his usual spot on her bed, so instead he propped himself against the chair in front of her computer desk and shoved his hands in his pants awkwardly. The tension in the room was so uncomfortable that his breathing began to become somewhat difficult. Angela was the one to speak first.

"Shawn, if you are here to yell at me about Jack, I haven't seen him since that night we came clean to you," she started, "I didn't want to become between the two of you."

He stopped her quickly.

"I didn't come here to talk about Jack," he said trailing off quietly.

"If you aren't here about Jack and me, then why are you here?" she asked startled.

Shawn inhaled deeply and clentched his hands into tight fist at his side trying to contain the anxiety he was starting to feel. It all was comming down to this moment. The moment of truth. The moment he had to come clean.

"Angela, I did something that was very _very_ bad, but before I tell you what it was I need you to understand that I never meant to hurt you," he started.

She sat down on the edge of her bed and looked at him confused.

"Whatever you did Shawn dosen't matter. We aren't together anymore," she pointed out.

Shawn sighed heavilly combing his trembling fingers through his wild chestnut brown hair. While she had a point, he knew that she deserved to know.

"I know, but what I did happened while we _were _together and by tomorrow the whole campus is probably going to know and I just wanted you to hear it from me first so I could explain," he said softly.

Angela nodded, and surprised him by silently offering him a seat on her bed beside her which Shawn accepted.

Inhaling deeply he slowly began to tell her the truth about the situation with Emma. When he had finished, Angela got off the bed and walked across the room without saying a word. Shawn cringed as he waited for her to yell at him or even hit him, but when a minute passed and she turned back around to face him, he looked up and was surprised to find there was no traces of anger or hatred on her face. Instead there was confusion and hurt.

"So I was right about you and her, and you lied right to my face," she finally said very quietly.

Shawn felt horrible.

"Angela, I know that this may not count for anything, but Emma didn't mean anything to me then and she means nothing to me now. What I did was so stupid and if I could take it back I would in a heartbeat and it's not because she's pregnant. I would take it back because it was wrong and I betrayed you and for that I will always be sorry," he tried.

"So why did you sleep with her, Shawn? Why did you cheat on me?" she asked hurt.

"Because I was scared. I was afraid of how I felt about you. It was becomming way too intense to handle," he tried, his voice trembling slightly.

"Damn it, Shawn! I loved you. I put up with alot of your shit just to be with you and not only did you cheat, but you are having a baby with a girl you barely know? How do you expect me to react to that?" she demanded, growing angrier by the minute.

"I was wrong, Angela. I never meant to hurt you. I swear. I just couldn't be that guy you needed me to be because in my head I knew that I would eventually hurt you," he said hoarsely.

"So in your typical screwed up way, you cheated on me to save me from heart ache later on down the road?" she asked in disbelief.

"I know it sounds crazy," he started.

She laughed incredously,

"No, Shawn. It sounds exactly like _you_," she said evenly.

A tense silence fell between them, and Angela sighed defeated.

"We both screwed up, Shawn. What I did was unforgivable. I knowingly pursued a relationship with Jack knowing the consequences and you had sex with Emma and lied about it and now you are the father of her child. I forgive you for what you did, and in time I hope that you can forgive me, but I think we both know there is no comming back from this. With everything that has happened...I think it's safe to say that we just weren't meant to be together," she said quietly.

Shawn got off the bed and walked over towards her with a sad smile which she returned before once again turning her back towards him and starring out the window into the darkness of the night.

"I remember thinking as we graduated from high school and came here to college together that we would someday grow old together and have kids together. A part of me always that that you would be my Cory and I would be your Topanaga. Crazy, huh?" she laughed tearfully.

Shawn could feel his heart breaking in his chest and the feeling was almost crippling. He could hear it in her voice. There was a part of Angela that was still in love with him. Even after everything he had done to her and the things that she had done to him, at the end of it all they still cared for each other. He move closer to her and lightly rested his hands her hips and lowered his lips near her ear.

"It's not crazy because I had that same exact dream and I think I still do deep down, and for the record I never wanted you to be my Topanga. I always just wanted you...my Angela," he whispered emotionally.

His words must have struck a chord because she collapsed against him sobbing.

"How the hell did we let that dream die?" she broke down in tears.

The pain he heard in his voice damn near broke his heart. He was began to realize he was the main reason for everything that was happening. No matter how much it killed him to admit, he knew he was the reason Angela was longing for Jack. He was the reason why Emma was alone, scared and pregnant. It occurred to him that he had made a lot of collosal mistakes in the past few weeks and at that moment he was determined to not make another one by letting Angela, the woman he was desperatly in love with, suffer another minute.

Fighting back tears of his own, he whirled her around facing him, and took her into his arms holding her tightly as she cried.

"Don't cry. Everything will be ok. _We _will be okay....I promise," he whispered fiercly holding her closer, "We all will get through this."

For a split second things almost seemed normal. That is if you could ignore the giant elephant in the room that had the painfully long name of The-woman-of-your-dreams-slept-with-your-brother. The thought made him physically ill and he quickly pushed it to the back of his mind and attempted to focus on the task at hand, which was comforting the one person in the world that he never wished to hurt.

Minutes later when her sobbing had subsided, he pulled back so that he could say the final thing that he felt that he needed to say and that she needed to hear.

"I'm sorry for everything I put you through, Angela, and even though its over between us, I want you know that there won't come a day where you will find that I don't still love you," he said his voice raw with honesty.

He had always known that it was possible that there would come a day where the split between them would be permenant, but he had no idea that it would feel this excruciating. He felt as if he was losing more then just a long time girlfriend. It felt as if he was losing his best friend who would forever be the love of his life. He stared down into her dark eyes filled with tears and before he could stop himself or convince himself that it was a bad idea, he kissed her. He felt her gasp against his lips, but he didn't stop. When she didn't push him away he lightly placed his arms around her waist holding her against him. She returned his kiss tearfully, grabbing his collar of his shirt and pulling him closer. They kissed passionately, neithier wanting the moment to end, but both knowing that it would have to. Shawn cupped her face in his hand and deepen the kiss as a escaped tears fell from the corner of his eyes and landed on Angela's dark cheeks. Moments later she pulled away and pressed her forehead against his.

"Goodbye Shawn," she said sadly.

"Goodbye, Angela," he whispered, slipping an object in her hand before walking out of her dorm room without another word.

Angela stared down at the object in her hand and smiled wistfully. It was the ring he had proposed to her with and it was symbolic in so many ways. It symolized his love for her, it symbolized what could have been, but it also symbolized that he was finally letting her go.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	14. Chapter 14

**Ties that Bond**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note: I am proud and very relieved to say this is almost the last chapter. I want to give a heartfelt thanks to my wonderful muse Silverquickstar for giving me a surge of inspiration and being a friend when I was going through a very rough time. You are a God send :) and to all my loyal reviews....I love you all ;)**

Jack pushed open the door to his apartment and walked in trailed by Eric who was rambling on non stop making Jack's head hurt. For the past twenty minutes Jack had to listen to his best friend praise the film and it was driving him up the wall. He was about to make a beeline towards his bedroom to get some distance from Eric when he stopped short, noticing for the first time since he walked into the apartment that he and the quirky Matthews brother were not alone. He was surprised to find Rachel, Topanga and Cory gathered in the living room with somber looks on their faces sitting on the red fire engine couch. Even Eric noticed how tense the atmosphere was and instantly stopped his babbling. Jack suddenly got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. This was it. Something big was about to happen.

"Listen guys, if you think that you are all going to gang up on me and try to guilt or threaten me into not seeing Angela, then you will be waisting your time. I already decided to...stop seeing her. Shawn needs me and I am going to be there for him," Jack said quietly.

He had come to the decision after he had walked out of the movie. As much as he wanted to be with Angela, he knew that he had to make things right with Shawn instead. It wasn't a decision that was easy for him. The thought of never getting to be as close with Angela as he had been for the past few days made his heart hurt. The worse feeling in the world was wanting something he knew that he could never have...

Topanga bit back tears.

"Oh Jack... there is something you need to know," she trailed off, her voice cracking beneath her emotions. He could tell from the way her face was all red and blotchy from crying that something was very wrong.

Cory's face darkened with anger and before his wife could stop him, he had rose from the couch and got in Jack's face menacingly. It was rare for people to ever see Cory Matthews livid, and this was one of those rare moments.

"It's too late to try to be a devoted brother to him, Jack. The damage has been done," Cory said angrily.

"Cory, don't. Now is not the time," Rachel pleaded.

Jack swallowed deeply. The guilt of betraying his brother was getting harder to ignore and he felt that if he try to defend his actions to anyone else, he was going to become sick. Suddenly he just wanted all of this to just end. He didn't know how much more accusations and guilt he could take.

"I am not having this conversation again, Matthews. This is between Shawn and me and we will work it out eventually," he said hoarsely before taking a step to leave the living room.

Cory blocked his path stubbornly.

"Oh, you mean _after _he comes back from wherever he ran off to?" Cory asked in disbelief.

Topanga quickly rushed to her husband side.

"That's enough, Cory," she tried quietly as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Jack looked at the curly haired boy confused.

"What do you mean after he comes back from where ever he ran off to? Where's Shawn?" he asked softly.

**********************************************

Angela stood outside of Jack's apartment feeling apprehensively. After Shawn had came to see her, she knew the only thing left to do was to talk to Jack. They had alot of things they needed to discuss and to work out. With her heart racing rapidly in her chest, she lifted her fist to knock on the door. She had no clue as to what she was going to say to him, but she knew that in order to clear the air, she had to find out once and for all where she stood with Jack. Inhaling nervously, she knocked on the door softly. A few seconds later the door opened and Jack stood there completely surprised to see her.

She smiled shyly.

"Hi, Jack. I think we need to talk," she broke off abruptly as she heard someone cough from inside the apartment. Jack opened the door wider and immediately she could tell that something was wrong. Jack wouldn't look her in the eye and the apartment was uncomfortably silent given the fact that it was occupied by all their friends.

"Shawn's not here," he said softly.

Before she could ask what he meant, Jack handed her a wrinkled up note before walking silently into the kitchen and grabbing a beer out of the refrigerator. She looked around the apartment and was flashed a tearful smile by Topanga, given a sympathetic glance by Rachel and was frowned at bitterly by Cory. Angela looked down at the letter and felt a huge lump form in her throat as she recognized Shawn's handwriting on the her hands trembling slightly, she inhaled shakily before reading softly out loud:

_Jack,_

_I know I should have done this in person, but I found that it would have been too hard. I needed to get away for awhile to clear my head and deal with everything on my own. Earlier tonight I made things right with Angela so now the only thing left to do is make things right with you. Angela is more then just the first girl I have ever truly loved. She is everything to me, and losing her I really do feel that I lost everything. However, you are my brother, the only family I have and while in time I know that we will be able to move beyond this, now is not that time. I need to find a way to get over the anger and the pain I feel at the thought of you and Angela being together. I know that she deserves better then me, and as much as it pains me to say this, I know that she deserves there was anyone good enough for Angela in this world, you would be that one rare person. I love her enough to let her go so she could be happy and if you are what's going to make her happy then I will step aside. I know you probably learned that I might be a father and that scares me..We both know the father we had was less then ideal, and as much as I loved our dad, I want to be a better father to this kid then he was to me. I have done so many wrong things in my life that it's time that I start doing things right. I have left to go find myself and I will be back when I am ready...._

_Shawn_

Angela shook her head stunned. When Shawn had came to see her moments earlier, he hadn't mention or showed any signs that he was leaving. She understood and even respected his reasons for wanting to leave, but it didn't mean that she wasn't saddened by his sudden departure. She blinked back tears before folding up the note and placing it down on the coffee table next to her legs.

"In the beginning of the letter, Shawn mentioned hat he had made things right with you earlier. When he spoke to you did he give any clue as to where he was going?" Cory asked frantically.

"No," Angela said barely above a whisper, her head still reeling from Shawn's sudden and abrupt departure.

"Listen, I know you may be feeling really betrayed by whatever Shawn had confessed to you, but if you know where he is then you should tell me. He's my best friend and unlike you and Jack, I happen to care about him," he said stiffly.

Angela narrowed her dark eyes at Cory angrily. She could tell by his tone that he was insinuating that she was lying and frankly she was tired of his judgemental snide attitude towards her and she was going to put an end to it.

"I said I didn't know where he was, and that's the truth. Why would I lie? Besides, Shawn leaving is for the best. He needs to be away from everything so that he could get a better perspective on things such as him about to become a father," she said coldly.

Cory laughed in disbelief.

"Are you serious? You are only happy that he is gone because you won't have to feel guilty looking him in the eye while you are screwing his brother!" he said evenly.

Everyone in the room gasped at Cory's stinging statement towards Angela. The tension in the room was quickly becoming unbearable.

"Whoa, maybe we should all just take a moment to breathe before someone says something that they will regret," Rachel warned nervously.

Angela inhaled sharply.

"First of all, I am not happy that Shawn is gone and second of all, I get that you are Shawn's best friend but who I screw I do is none of your business," she said hotly.

Suddenly Jack spoke up.

"Angela, I think with every think that happened that...maybe you and I should just...cool off," he said forcing the words from his mouth, hating himself even as he said them.

The last thing he wanted was for things between him and Angela to cool off. He wanted to make everyone in the room disappear so that he could just take her in his arms and just lose himself in her tender embrace.

Angela's expression showed she was hurt by Jack's statement, but she held her head high not wanting to seem weak.

"Fine, Jack. If that's what you really want. I'll back off for good," she said stiffly.

Jack stared at her helplessly. He could tell from the angry, hostile tone in her voice that she had taken what he said the wrong way.

"What if I told you that I don't know what I want anymore? What I if I told you that every time I look at you and every time that I touch you that I feel guilty?" he growled emotionally.

Angela stared at him incredulously.

"You don't think that I feel guilty?" she cried.

"No! I really don't! I mean why would you? He' _my brother! _All he was to you was just a guy you dated off and on," he said instantly wishing he could take the words back once they had left his mouth.

Angela stared at him in disbelief.

"Shawn was alot more to me then just some guy I dated off and on. Everyone in this room knows how much I loved him and but I guess it's easier to be angry with me then it is to be truthful with yourself," she snapped.

"Maybe we should go and give Jack and Angela some privacy," Eric stated clearly uncomfortable.

Angela shook her head with a bitter smile.

"That won't be necessary because Jack made it _perfectly _clear of how he feels," she said evenly as she turned to walk out of the apartment.

Jack quickly blocked her path, his dark green eyes flashing with anger.

"You don't get to be angry with me. You spent the entire week avoiding me, Angela. What are you doing here anyways? Now that Shawn is gone you feel it would be easier to be with me?" he asked angrilly.

Angela laughed harshly as she blinked back tears of anger.

"No! Believe it or not Jack, I am here because I care about you. I am here because the entire week I spent avoiding you I was more miserable then I have ever been in my life. I came here because I thought that we both could move past everything we were feeling so we could be together, but you _are _just like Shawn, and like him, maybe I am better off without you," she said scathingly before storming out of the apartment and slamming the door behind her.

Jack stared after her in shock, her words echoing in his head loudly.

_You are just like Shawn...._

For Angela to say that blew his mind. He was _nothing _like Shawn.

"Jack, what are you doing? You have to go after her," Topanga protested.

Cory scoffed loudly.

"Are you kidding, Topanga? Angela is right. She is better off without Jack. She was meant to be with Shawn," he said curtly.

Topanga glared at her husband coldly causing him to shut up, before turning her glare on to Jack.

"You either go after her, Jack, or you stay away from her for good. I know that you are probably confused and guilty over the feelings you have developed for her, but you need to come to terms with those feelings quickly. Angela deserves more then a guy who has one foot outside the door. Don't pick up where Shawn left off," she said seriously.

Topanga's words hit Jack like a splash of cold water to the face. He could feel his heartbeat quicken as he stared in the direction Angela had stormed off in. He had been so focused on trying to do the right thing that he never realized that, ironically, what he thought to be the right thing was entirely wrong. He loved her, and as much as he wanted to make things right with Shawn, he couldn't deny how he felt. Shawn left so that Angela could finally be happy.

Angela was all Jack thought about and the truth of the matter was that he hadn't pushed Angela away because of Shawn. He had pushed her away because he was scared. He couldn't remember ever feeling this strongly for a girl.

Cory opened his mouth to protest, but Eric cut him off.

"You and Angela deserves to be happy and if you make each other happy then that's all that matter. Shawn may have taken the risk of losing her, but don't make the same mistake as your brother,Jack. As your best friend I think you should go after her," he said seriously.

Rachel nodded in agreement.

"Go after her, Jack. Tell her how you really feel and don't hold back," the redhead encouraged with a warm smile.

Jack looked at Topanga, Eric and Rachel comforted by the fact he had their support. Locking eyes with Cory he knew that it would take his best friend's younger brother to come around to the idea of him being with Angela, but Jack didn't care at that moment. He currently had something more to take care of. He had to find the girl that he was in love with.

Jack rushed out of the apartment after her, hoping that she hadn't left the building yet. He stepped into the hall just in time to see the elevator close with Angela inside.

Not wanting to wait for the elevator, he shoved open the door leading to the stairs which he rushed down two at a time. Once he had reached the last level, he burst through the door marked as the exit which led into the cool, dark night. Looking up and down the street, his eye caught sight of Angela right before she disappeared around the corner. He raced after her, feeling his heart thundering in his chest loudly. Turning the corner, he saw that she was already halfway across the school's football field.

"Angela, wait," he yelled desperately running after her.

She either was either too far away to hear him, or she was ignoring him. He stopped running out of breath. It was obvious that she wasn't going to stop walking away unless he gave her a reason to and since she wouldn't stand still long enough to hear him out, there was only one thing left to do.

"I was wrong," he declared helplessly, drawing sympathetic from a trio of girls passing by.

Angela stopped walking, but kept her back towards him. She had heard him, but she refused to let him see the tears pouring down her face, and how much he had hurt her. Jack heard her choke back a quiet sob and felt as if someone had punched him in the gut. He would have given anything to make her stop crying.

"Instead of telling her that you are sorry, you need to show her dude," the brunette advise with a gentle smile before walking away.

Jack realized that the girl was right and not bothering to ponder the consequences of his next action, he walked over to her and pulled Angela into his arms.

"Leave me alone. You made it perfectly clear how you felt. Just stay away from me,please," she mumbled trying to pull away from him.

Jack let her go respectfully and stared at her pleadingly.

"I couldn't stay away from you, Angela, even if I wanted to and I don't. The _last _thing I ever wanted to do was to hurt you in any way," he said quietly.

Angela stared at him angrily through her tear filled eyes..

"No, Jack. You just wanted an easy way out. Somewhere along the line your feelings changed for me. I could handle that. All I needed was for you to be honest with me," she cried.

The sound of thunder rumbling in the dark cloudy skies above them startled them both. As purple lightning danced across the dark starless sky, Jack stared at Angela scared that any moment she would chose to walk away and he would lose her for good. He couldn't let that happen. He needed her.

"You have every right to be frustrated with me, and everything you just said was the truth. I was scared because I never felt for anyone the way that I feel for you. When I realized that Shawn ran off, I wanted to use him as an excuse to run from you. I thought that maybe we were better off not being together and that going back to the way things were before we got together would make everyone happier, but I was wrong. Not being able to be with you has made me more miserable then I can ever remember being," he said rawly.

Angela exhaled deeply, her hardened facial expression softening noticeably. Jack had sounded sincere in his confession and she was finding it harder with each passing second to stay angry with him.

"How do I know that you really want to be with me? You just admitted a couple of minutes ago you weren't sure," she said quietly.

Jack stepped forward and cupped her face in his hands and stared down at her tenderly. He could see the apprehension in her dark almond shaped eyes and he hated himself for being the cause of it.

"I was confused and l let my fear of what everyone thought of us to get to me. I'm not confused or scared anymore because as much as I try to deny it, I am so in love with you, and what everyone else thinks don't matter. You are everything I have been missing in my life. You are so beautiful and one of the most caring people that I know and you make me want to be a better person every day that I am with you," he murmured tenderly.

Angela heart skipped a beat when he said the "L" word. She couldn't believe that he felt the same way she did. Before she could respond to his declaration of love, she felt several fat wet raindrops splash down against her dark skin.

"Can we talk about this somewhere with a roof? It's about to rain and I don't want to get wet," she protested turning to run for cover.

He smiled slyly and grabbed her hand gently preventing her from walking away.

"I'm not letting you go until you consider giving me a second chance. I was a fool and I know you must think that I am no better then Shawn, but I want to prove to you that I'm _not _him. I am willing to fight for us," he said firmly.

When he saw her biting her bottom lip softly looking torn, he could tell that most of her anger was slowly melting away. Seeing that he was making progress, he decided to turn on his infamous charm to seal the deal.

"You might want to forgive me quickly. Sounds like it's going to a very nasty storm," he said huskily as he lowered his mouth towards hers, his eyes asking her silently for permission to go any further.

Angela laughed amused as she felt a shiver dance down her spine deliciously at the feeling of his warm breath grazing her wet full lips. The promise of his kiss made her practically melt. Moments ago she had been worried about getting far away from him as possible and not getting caught in the rain but she was too busy being caught in Jack's spell to even care about the impending storm. Not waisting another second, she closed the space between them and brushed her lips against his sweetly. Thier bodies pressed together as they kissed hungrily on the empty football field as rain pouring down heavily all around them. Unconsciously Jack tightened his grip on her as he deepened the incredibly intense kiss. In that moment, nothing else mattered. The pain they both had felt for the past week was being washed away and replaced with happiness at being in the arms of the one they had longed for the most. Breathless, Angela pulled away and snaked her arms around Jack's waist before resting her head on his muscular chest. She could hear his heart beat softly in his chest, and it bought a smile of contentment to her lips. Pulling back she smiled up at him adoringly.

"I love you too, Jack."

Jack grinned happily kissing her lightly on the forehead before lacing his fingers through hers. Hand in hand they ran together laughing in the rain towards shelter, never once looking behind them back at the storm that they had just escaped.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Epilogue_**

**_An: Just a warning their is adult language in this last chappie so mind your eyes my sweet darling readers ;)_**

**Six months later....**

It was late at night on a July evening when a black and yellow taxi pulled up to the gates outside the Penebrooke University. The night was warm and beautiful and the moon faded in between the scattered clouds causing a haunting bluish glow to hit the dirty taxi window in which a brooding man and woman was hidden behind. Somewhere in the distance laughter and rumbustious noise could be heard indicating that a wild drunken college party was taking place somewhere near by. The man smiled knowingly before pulling the latch on the door and letting him and his female companion out of the musty vehicle. As he and the woman gathered their things out of the trunk of the cab, the driver stepped out of the vehicle with a scowl etched in his unattractive aging face.

"That'll be sixty bucks, mister," he snarled impatiently watching as his passangers sat thier bags on the curve before softly shutting the trunk.

The man dug three crinkled twenty dollar bills out of his pocket and handed it to the driver who balked.

"What? No tip?" he growled.

The woman smiled coldly.

"Here's a tip. No one likes a dick," she said evenly.

"Bitch," the taxi driver mumbled before getting back into the cab and pealing away in an angry departure.

The man turned to the woman with a disapproving smile.

"You know, you could have been nicer to the guy. He wasn't that big of a jerk."

The girl smirked.

"He should have said please," she said with a careless shrug of her shoulders.

Shawn Hunter shook his head chuckling softly before slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder and facing the campus he had departed from six months ago. When he had left he had been confused, angry and heartbroken. Now that he was back, he was determined to make things right...his way.

"So this is the place you ran away from, love?" Serena asked intrigued as she looked around the campus wide eyed.

Shawn stared at Serena silently.

He had met her while he had been a miserable drunk passing through a small town on the east coast. She was an attractive nineteen year old girl who had ran away from home and he had met in a diner six moths ago. Her mysterious story had been that she had came from Florida and had something waiting for her in Philadelphia. After briefly conversating with her, and before they had wound up back in some dirty rank motel room where they had rough sex, it had become clear that the woman had been searching for something which was ironic considering the fact that Shawn had been running from something. If it hadn't been for the rebellious girl's stern attitude and reluctant friendship that fueled her force him to quit his self destructing antics, Shawn was certain that he would have continued being thrown in jail from all the many times he got into drunken bar fights or worse.... Wanting to repay the favor, Shawn had agreed to let her come back with him so she could found what it was that she had been searching for.

"Once I handle what I came back to take care of, I will help find what you are looking for," he promised with a reassuring smile.

The brunette shrugged.

"If you say so. I am worn to the bone and I'm starvin'. Are we going to crash at your place or what?" she asked moodily.

Shawn shook his head.

"Tonight we are going to crash with my best friend and his wife and in the morning we will go to my place," he explained.

"Still not ready to face your half brother?" she asked in a rare moment of compassion.

"Well it's late and I don't want to risk the chance of finding my ex in his arms. It's not an image that I'm looking forward to seeing," he said quietly.

At the mention of Jack's name a fleeting frown flashed across the woman's lips. Shawn was unaware that the woman's agenda for comming to Phili was far horrifying and darker then his own.

"Well if everything goes according to plan you won't have to concern yourself with that ever again," she said grinning sinisterly.

Shawn nodded in agreement.

"That's what I hope. Wait here," he instructed before giving her a quick kiss on the lips, and heading towards the dormitories.

As he walked across the quad, he made sure to keep his head low so that way no one could see and recognize him. There was only one person who knew that he had returned and he had made his chatty curly haired best friend keep it a secret. He didn't want anyone to know he was back until he had a chance to drop the bombshell on everyone at once. The reason he had come back was due to a stunning call he had received while out on the road. The call had completely left him shattered and all that he had been able to focus on afterwards had been one simple thing. Vengeance.

Once inside of the building he had occupied many times in the past, he stopped abruptly as was faced with a choice.

At one end of the hall was Emma's dorm room and at the other end was Angela's. One of the women were responsible for the call that had pushed him over the edge and drove him back here. As he made his way down the hall towards one of the rooms, he silently came to terms with his decision and placing on his best charming smile he started towards the room that held the woman that he planned to devoted his entire life to making utterly miserable....

**End Note:Yes, I decided the best way to end this story was with a jaw dropping cliff hanger. Hope I didn't disappoint and who's to say that there isn't a sequel in the works.....*psychotic laughter* er...sorry.**


End file.
